Best Frenemy Lovers
by lollipopskii
Summary: Peeta is one of the popular but Katniss is not that popular. Ever since there first encounter two years ago, they have been sworn enemies, until one evening changes there fate forever. SETTING IN PANEM BUT NO HUNGER GAMES, PEETA'S POV, MY FIRST STORY ...
1. Trouble Makers

**This is my first story so please be nice.. Anyways.. This story takes place in Panem, but the hunger games doesn't exist. Please be patient because once in this chapter but I assure you there will be more of her in the next. But for now, please enjoy as Peeta will make his life change FOREVER! Thank you :) don't forget to review ..**

Its midnight so he should be somewhere on his way here. Me and my friends started earlier without him.

"Give me some" I say to my friend, Keith **(I couldn't think of a name, okay?)**, snatching the bottle of liquor from his hands and gulping huge amounts of alcohol down my throat. We sit in a bar with my other friends getting drunk waiting for someone to soon be one of us, well he hopes.

I am Peeta Mellark, one the most popular, hottest, and richest guys in school. That is because my father owns a 5-star restaurant that is one of the most luxurious places on this planet. He works there 24/7 since he is the top chef of that place making me not spend time with him. My mother though is working far away from us as possible. Working from one district to another because she is assigned there considering that she is a vice president of one company. But I know she only chose that job o get as far away from us as possible. I mean, who wouldn't? I have two brothers. The oldest, Ken **(my favorite food is chicKEN)** , is already done studying and working in one of the high company halfway around the world from here. My other brother, Terry**(It rhymes with berry)**, probably the favorite of my mother, is in college studying law acing all the subjects. And there's me. Left in high school. Getting drunk, doing drugs, smoking, banging chicks who give in easily. Just because no one gives me that much attention at home that I only get at school. Well, how could they? My father is always in the restaurant working. My mother, in other districts. Ken, halfway around the world. Terry, always studying and telling me not to disturb him. All in all. I have no one.

Moments later, someone with Dark hair, grey eyes, and olive skin walks in the room, approaching us. Gale Hawthorne. He is in the same year as we are.

"There he is!" says Lou, another friend of mine, standing up from his chair giving him a punch in the shoulder.

"About time too." Daina adds, she is the girlfriend of Keith.

"Ready to get some action?" Keith gets up from his chair putting his arm around Gale telling him to come with him. We all follow him out the bar and I get into our car and they get in theirs. Maybe driving while you're drunk is a bad thing, but hey, we always drive drunk and nothing bad ever happens.

_Meet me in the meadow. _I text them as I hit in the gas driving full speed.

Knowing Gale, he would know the way to where we are destined to go this time of the evening. And that is why we decided to drag him along in our little adventure.

As we are in the meadow, Gale showed us how to get across the fence by going under it. "You do know that the meadow is not a safe place at nighttime. Better in the morning when you can see things clearly" Gale says to us hoping to stop us. "Why? You scared?" I say sarcastically as I follow him under the fence.

Once we are nearing the woods, Gale asks where we must go. "Somewhere that has water" I answer him with a thought in my mind. "Somewhere we could swim" I added. "I know a good place" he says pacing deeper in the woods.

"What are you thinking of doing?" Viola, my ex-girlfriend who decided to join us, whispers in my ears. "Trust me, this is going to be fun" I whisper back.

Moments later, we arrived in a river, and to add in my excitement, a waterfall that drops maybe 30 ft. to the ground. Giving me an idea as I strip off my shirt. The other guys do the same and the girls, since in shorts, don't really need to strip off anything.

"Do you know a way to the top of that falls?" I say to Gale in whisper. He nods and leads the way. But the others don't follow since they already seam to follow what my plan is, leaving smirks from their faces as we go up over the falls.

Once were on top, Gale inch closer to the tip of the falls. Once he's there, I give him a push that sends him screaming until he crashes the water in the end of the falls leaving me laughing. The others laugh with me but that fades away once we notice that Gale hasn't came out yet to gain some breath. Shortly later, we see some blood coming from the water that shines unmistakably by the moonlight. That's when we begin to panic.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LOOK FOR HIM!" shouts Daina, panicking.

I go down quickly from the top of the falls and once I'm below, I dive quickly as possible looking for any signs of him. Seconds later, I sense him under the falls that crashes down quickly. I pull him out of the water knowing that he is still alive but finding his head has a huge cut.

"Let's get him out of here quickly!" says Viola running through the forest grabbing our clothes. We all follow her since she is the best in us who could memorize quickly and surely knows the way out of here. I came out of the fence last because I have a heavy Gale on my back to carry while tripping repeatedly leaving me wounds also. I already wish that I didn't drink too much because that also causes me some problem running.

The others quickly drove out of here leaving me with him. When I got into my car I realized why they are rushing out of here. The peacekeepers found us. I stepped on the gas with force not knowing that my car is on reverse! STUPID ALCOHOL! I end up crashing into the electric fence that protects district 12 from all the wild animals that wonder there.

The peacekeepers came up to me and Gale. Seeing him wounded, they remove him quickly out the car and was quickly driven by another peacekeeper to a hospital, I think. Another peacekeeper came up to me and I open my window for him to speak what he has to say but I never heard what he has to say because the time I fully opened my window, ready to listen to he has to say, I passed out.

* * *

Two days after I started attending school again because my injuries need to be attended and it seems to be that I have broken my arm while hitting the fence. When I get in school, everyone started looking at me, but not the way they used to look at me before with so much praise. This is different because word got out that I destroyed the fence. Now the people who live there would mostly be attacked by unexpected things since there are horrors that live in the meadow, they look at me with great disgust. But I know that would go out of the fence may only be rabbits and a few wild dogs since all the bears and such live deeper in the forest since we haven't encountered any two days ago.

While I am sitting in cafeteria eating lunch with my friends, I see her glaring at me. A girl with dark hair always tied into a side braid and olive skin. She is one of the poorest people here in school and she works in a fast-food restaurant and on Sundays, she would go into the woods to hunt and go trade in the black market that we call the Hob.

Katniss Everdeen.

Of course she would glare at me. She is Gale's cousin who is still at the hospital recovering.

I met her two years ago. She was a transfer student that time and that was also when my brother, Terry, graduated from high school leaving me to be on my own. We were both sophomores that time. My first encounter with her was when I ACCIDENTALLY tripped her while she was on our way to first period on her first day of school. Everybody laughed at her but I felt a pang of guilt and made sure to apologize to her before we will be dismissed. But that was the day that also made me be recognized by the other students leading me to be the most popular kid in school today. That day was also the day that I lost my best-friend, Delly, because I failed to apologize to Katniss making her think I am an ass. Today, she is best friends with Katniss. They sit together every lunch with Madge Undersee, the mayor's daughter.

Ever since Katniss transferred here, we always have the same classes together by some coincidence. So, I know her very much by her actions. And we quarrel a lot. Even though her misfortune of unpopularity, she is very smart. And when I say very smart, I mean VERY smart. She is on top of every class but sadly her talent is only singing and acting. She is also good at climbing trees since I saw her once climbing the old apple tree in our backyard once. She was being chased by my dog, Hunter, since she was trick or treating a year ago, and you could see how she manages to climb to the top swiftly and safely. Out of reach from Hunter. My father always complement on the squirrels to about her hunting.

Okay, I may seem like a stalker by now, but believe me. _She's not my type._

After lunch, I was sent to the principal's office. _Great, what did I do?_ It is answered by none other than the head peacekeeper itself, holding a letter from the mayor.

"To Mr. Peeta Mellark, Two days ago, you have violated some of the most important rules here in district 12. One of that is that you were driving drunk in the middle of the night. Another is that you were seen going over the fence that is also prohibited. And last but not the least; you destroyed one of the most important properties of district 12 which is the electrical fence that keeps us from harm from all the horrors that is in there. These while most likely punishable by going to jail. But since you are still in school, you are expected to do some community work. Every weekend, you would be cleaning the Town Square from 9:00am to 4:00 pm picking up litter." I begin to protest but he quickly cuts me away. "This is your punishment for going under the fence of district twelve!" He says forcefully. "Next, since we all know you're a good painter, you would paint anything and sell it at any price that fit its design. You must earn up to a hundred thousand dollars to fix the part of the fence that you managed to destroy." He continues. "Wait, can't I just pay for them right now?" I ask. "No. When you pay for them now then you won't have any punishment and gain lesson from it. Mayor's order." He says impatiently. "Is that all then?" I ask irritated. "One more thing." He says. "You are asked to play in a part in a drama named 'Amnesia' that is written by one of your schoolmates. It is a fundraiser for the sake of the children in the 'District 12 Orphanage for special boys and girls' to have enough to go for school." He adds. "That is all." He says leaving the room before I could protest.

I stand up and turn to my principal and ask if I could leave now. "One moment" She says.

I sit back on the rather comfortable chair. "I have noticed that you have been failing on almost every subject Mr. Mellark. I remind you to study more if you want to go to college. Okay, you may leave now." She said quickly as I heard the school bell ring telling us to go to our next class.

I quickly leave the office headed to chemistry lab. Great, what will I tell my mom and dad now? Well, I'm already grounded. The least they could do is take my life away.

Once in chemistry lab, our teacher, Ms. Trinket, told us to pick out a lab partner for the whole semester. She hands out a couple of paper slip and I take one.

"Once you've got the paper slip, read aloud the name of your partner and go next to him or her" she says in a very high pitched voice.

I slipped the paper open to read aloud the name that took time to register on my mind.

"_KATNISS EVERDEEN"_

I read aloud that everyone turned their faces on me and I see her now probably burning with rage. She's surely still mad about me about Gale. And the humiliation I gave her on her first day here. And the fact that I forgotten to tie hunter leaving her on top of our apple tree for hours. And probably giving her the worst day of her life in her singing competition when I went upstage and to give her a big tap on the shoulders but stumbled on her leaving us lying on the floor just because I was drunk that night. Okay, maybe I have been a bit mean to her in accidental moments, but hey, they are accidents.

Once I get to the seat next to her, I remember the things that our school principal said.

"Hey" I start. "I know that we may not have been getting along before, but could you tutor me sometime?" I say in my most seductive voice.

"What?" she says in shock with the look of disgust in her face.

* * *

**So there ends my chapter one .. Please review so I would write more .. THANKS :)**


	2. Getting to know each other

**I know a lot of you have realized how the first chapter sounds a lot like the book 'A walk to remember' that is because I got the idea to start it like that. To maybe make something to change their fate with each other. But that is only the start, not the proceeding chapters. I don't want to cry because of a tragic ending of the main characters (even though I have cried a lot of times because that is exactly what most of my favorite books did). But I swear, that is the only chapter that is like the book/movie… The others are completely different already. But thanks for the reviews though, they mean a lot. I'll just meet you below… ENJOY!**

* * *

The look on her face tells me to stop my sexy accent.

"Please, I would give you anything in exchange" I say in my normal voice. Seeing her face soften tells me that she might actually help me.

She takes a deep breath and finally tells me "Alright, you promise to give me anything?"

"Promise" I say smiling at her. "So, what shall it be? The thing I give you in exchange?"

"Pay me a hundred dollars per hour. I need it." She says turning away from me and focusing herself on the unimportant things that won't help us in a few years.

"How about fifty?" I ask.

"A hundred" she states to me. "And make sure you give it to me before our lesson starts or else I'll break your other arm." She finishes, taunting me. The smile from my face falls once she said this.

I don't really think she could break my arm but I just agree with her because it's better to be safe than sorry. And hey, she does know how to hunt. "When will we start?" I ask.

* * *

"Every Saturday, at 5pm. I heard your punishment was until 4pm so you could rest for just an hour." She says. "Oh, and make sure you pick me up at my house because we are going to study at yours." She finishes.

After school, I hanged out with my friends at the Town Square.

"Hey, Peeta." Keith says nearing me. "Party at my house, this Saturday, starts at 5, make sure you'll be there because there will be hot chicks coming from other districts, if you know what I mean." He raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry, I can't" I say remembering my deal with Katniss. "I have to go study with Katniss" He laughs loudly as I finished my reason.

"You're kidding me man, I mean, you're going to miss the party of the year for her?" he says it between chuckles. I just shrug. "Okay man." He says, finally pulling himself together. "Just don't get her pregnant." He taps me on the shoulders and got in his car.

* * *

One more day passed by and then its Saturday, I get a wake-up call from my annoying alarm clock and I quickly dress up and brush my teeth, not even bothering to eat some breakfast. I just remembered that I must pick-up Katniss from her house that is at the edge of the Seam. I know which her house is because I remember me and Keith pulling pranks on her. And because it is the only house that has a goat, where her little sister, Prim, is the only person to sell my father some goat cheese. He, being nice, graciously accepts it and using it for our restaurant making our lasagna taste 10 times better than others.

Once I am at the Town Square, I get greeted by the head peacekeeper, Thread, who I just learned his name, telling me that the practice in the play for the disabled starts Sunday, same time as my punishment in cleaning this place where I just suddenly realized it's full of garbage from people who doesn't bother to pay attention to the trashcans two feet away from them. Suddenly, I realized that I have been one of those people all along.

Two hours, three hours, four hours has passed and the only place I managed to clean is the front of our fancy restaurant. Then I think about the play again. I never even tried acting once in my life. I also realize that I need another help from Katniss. This means another hundred dollars taken away from my savings. I hate being used by people for money.

Five hours, six hours, seven hours. I managed to clean almost half of this place, which means I'm making progress. I got dismissed by Thread, and after that, I managed to get home, clean myself, and get dressed in something mellarkable in no time to spare.

I get in time in front of Katniss' house. Knock three times, and find myself in front of someone in rage.

"You managed to kill 30 mins. of my life!" She shouts, pushing me backwards to make way for her. She then closes the door behind her, and makes her way straight to the car.

"Well, hello too, I'm fine." I say with an evil grin on my face.

"Shut up and get into this car!" She says angrily as she steps into the backseat of my brother's car, which I borrowed.

"Hey, chill, I have just been late for a few mins." I say as I step in the car, still with an evil grin on my face.

"30 minutes, 30 MINUTES!" this makes me want to chuckle because of how wise I am, but I control myself because I know if I let out one laugh, my other arm will surely break. Good thing this car is on auto. "Do you know what the things are that you could do in 30 minutes?" she says, still bursting with rage.

"Oh I don't know, wait for me?" I say stating the obvious.

"You are so horrible!"She throws her head back

"No I'm not, I'm mellarkable" I say finally laughing.

Once were in our house, we immediately climb the stairs to my room. She managed to chill after that incident earlier because I gave her the payment for the hour. I really don't know why she needs it so much. She immediately starts tutoring me after she grabs history of Panem in my bookshelf, where the books lie untouched. After 10 minutes, she gives up on history of Panem and tries to teach me Math instead. After that, she tried to teach me Chemistry, Biology, Physics, then gives up saying that I am 'unteachable'. Just as she said that, I heard another thing coming from her stomach, a low growl saying that she's hungry. A smirk forms in my face as her face goes red.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten yet."She says quietly and I see the embarrassment appearing in her face.

"Don't worry; I still have some cheese buns left from what I baked yesterday." I say standing up from the bed.

"Wait, you bake?" she says in amusement.

"Yup, I could cook also."

"Wow." I hear her say it once I'm out of the room. I get the bowl that's filled with cheese buns. And quickly climb back up the stairs and creep noiselessly in my room because I see Katniss reading some book from the bookshelf. I placed the bowl noiselessly in my study table and realized that she isn't reading something; she is actually looking at the photo album of me when I was a kid.

"Hey!" I say finally revealing myself to her. When she turned around, there was a huge smile on her face telling me she saw the picture of me in a bathtub. "Put that back where it belongs!" I say trying to look angry at her, but I can't, this is the first time I have actually seen her smile. And she kind of look pretty with that smile from her face. She just sticks out her tongue in answer.

She then turns the page to reveal an older picture of me with my cousins Cato and Glimmer. She then sits down on the side of my bed and I join her. I recall them, we have only saw each other in the exact total of two, but it still feels like I see them every day because we always stay connected to each other no matter what. "Who are they?" Katniss asks.

"My cousins, Cato and Glimmer." I say. "Cato lives in district two, he is two years older than me, and Glimmer lives in district one, she is a year older than me." She just nods, but I want to tell someone right now the story of how I met them. "I met them in one of the family reunions. When I was maybe eight, I was often bullied by this two older siblings from district one namely Cashmere and Gloss. They were just about to throw me in a trash bin when Cato and Glimmer appeared from now where. Gloss maybe two years older than him but once Cato saw him, he quickly grabbed me from him, setting me gently on the ground, and giving Gloss a black eye. Glimmer, however, is handling Cashmere. I didn't have time to watch what happened but Cashmere ran away crying while holding Gloss' hand. Cato and Glimmer then told me that they have been watching the whole time while I was being bullied. But they couldn't stand it anymore, watching other people bullied and not doing anything to stop it..."

"And ten years later, you're the person doing the bullying." She says quietly making me remember that she is still here. I shrug to answer her. She then quietly turns the page only to reveal me with my first girlfriend ever. Madge Undersee.

A shock appears in Katniss face. "Whoa! What is Madge doing here?" she says trying to control the shock in her voice and failing to do it.

"Uhm, she was my first girlfriend. We dated back then in middle school." I say as bigger shock appears at the face of Katniss.

"Oh… oh, uhm, oh." She says trying to keep her face expressionless again.

"Yeah" I nod while say it silently.

"What did you like about her?" the tone of her voice seems weird as she looks up the ceiling and back to me.

"Hmm… she was the prettiest girl in school once." I say, recalling what I liked about her.

"Why do you guys do that?" she says with disgust in her face

"Do what?" I say surprised by her reaction.

"You guys only like girls because of their faces and body." She explains. "What about their personality? Their brains? The things they do to make you like them? What do you do on your dates with them? Stare at each other? Seriously." She finishes making a fact that she is right. But I want to be the one right.

"We don't stare at each other, we have sex!" I say my reason and I noticed her flinch. Just to be sure "I could still recall the last time I had sex. It was two days before my big accident." She flinched again. I begin enjoying this so "That was good sex. I had a threesome once. You know, three people having sex together." She flinched again at those two words. I just can't help but enjoy myself so "sex, sex, sex!" just on cue, she flinched three times. Oh my gosh, she is so pure.

"Stop it! Why are you so immature?" She says looking at me angrily. I only laugh. "Madge is still a virgin though, right?" I just nod. "Good. You boys just don't know how to make a relationship perfect."

"What then is a perfect relationship for you?" I ask, almost knowing what she is going to say.

"Well, it is when a boy treats you like the most beautiful girl in the world" She says dreamingly looking up at the ceiling, dreamingly. I knew she was going to say that. "He would go outside of your window with a boom box playing your favorite song. He would kneel down to your father just to ask him if you could go on a date with him." Delusional. "He would kiss you in the rain. He would also throw his fist up in the air knowing he's got you." No wonder she was single since birth. "There is also this one book I read that he fell in love with her ever since they were five. She saved her life when they were eleven. And proclaims to live television that he has always loved her even though she never took time to notice. But she never realized she loves him until the end of the book. It seems as though she crept up on him. She kept denying her feelings until the end. But they did kiss a lot and only three kisses have a different meaning. I just wish I could find a guy like him." I wonder if she'll be single for life

"That is why they are in books. They are made up characters to make you beg for that same fairy tale story of yours. People like that usually end up with 50 cats." I say sarcastically. But it is true. The time I say that, is also the time when the clock strikes six-forty telling her to leave. When she gets up to leave, I remember the play and ask her one more thing. "Hey Katniss, could you help me with the play in a drama, I have never acted before so I am asking if you could teach me on my acting. No payments this time, please." I say pleadingly.

"Sure, I'd like that." She says smiling at me again. Wow, she really looks pretty when she smiles. Why haven't I noticed that before?

"So, same time tomorrow?" I ask hopingly.

"Okay. Just promise me you won't be late." She tells me while she holds out her pinkie finger.

"I promise" I say entangling my pinkie from hers and notice how soft her skin is. I finally release and smile back at her.

"Good Bye." I say, secretly wishing for her to stay.

"Bye." She says looking at me one last time and walks out the door.

When I know she was on the bottom stair, I quickly get out of my room and position myself at the top of the stair. "Take care!" I say making my voice loud enough for her to hear.

I see her look back up. "I will." She replies. I can't make her leave just yet.

"Bye!" I shout at her as she is already far from our house. I am already at the front of our doorstep watching her leave.

She turns around smiling prettily and waves an arm signaling she is also saying goodbye. As she turns around and walks straight, I feel myself kind of lonely, and the time I feel that, I also feel my stomach behaving in an odd way. And the time I feel both of those, one thought formulates inside my mind and won't just seem to leave.

_THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!_

* * *

**GASP! I thought they were enemies? Oh well, I guess feelings started to creep up on Peeta.**

**Don't forget to review! Tell me also some ideas of yours to make this story better.**

**SPOILER TO THE NEXT CHAPTER: KATNISS DOES NOT PLAY IN THE DRAMA THAT PEETA WILL SOON BE ACTING**

**Again, thanks for the reviews, I didn't expect any on the first day **


	3. Thinking About You

**Sorry for not updating lately... I've been busy with something called life...**

**Anyways... I saw the ratings has gone down so I assume that chapter two was not that good...**

**But for those who still keeps reading my fanfic... Thank you so much!**

**NOW... MAY I PRESENT YOU... CHAPTER THREE: THINKING ABOUT YOU!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

I watch as Katniss disappears from my sight. I really don't know if what I'm feeling for her is real or not. Although, I just can't push the thought away from my head that I may have fallen for her. I mean, we're not even friends, aren't we? No… no… let's just day that I _think _I have fallen for her but it's just in my mind. Yeah, that's it. I just have to keep myself busy to keep me thinking about her. How about I paint. It's been a long time since I last painted and I still have those damages that need to be repaired.

Once I get to my art studio, I realized that I can't forget her, not until tomorrow when I have to see her again because of another stupid promise I made. At least it's for free. I looked out the window and notice from afar the meadow that we entered almost a week ago. I could still remember it. It is the place that made me get caught in doing things that I shouldn't have done. And those things lead to now, where I have fallen for Katniss. No, where I _think_ I have fallen for Katniss. Yes, that's it. Minutes later I heard the door close "I'm home!" Terry shouts from below.

I quickly go down, wanting to talk to him. Because even though we're not exactly close, I feel the urge to talk to someone about this. "Hey bro!" I say as I see him.

"Look who finally got out from his room" He says teasingly. "You missed me?" He says sitting down the couch.

"You wish" I say joining him. "I just want someone to talk to"

"About what?"He asks. "You didn't get a girl pregnant. Did you?" He says jokingly.

"No!"

"Well, you're so nervous I thought it was about that." He says smirking.

"But it's about a girl." His smirk becomes a smile as I say this. I hope he's serious because I am. "Do you still remember the girl that I told you about two years ago? The girl I told you that I tripped" He nods. "Well her names Katniss, we've been enemies ever since that day." His smile becomes bigger. "Well, I have failed in almost all the subjects in school, so I asked her to tutor me. And when she smiled moments ago I suddenly feel something in my stomach, something I haven't felt about any other girl before." He just laughs the moment I said this. "Shut up! I'm serious!" I say.

Once he sees how serious my face is, he pulls himself together enough to answer me. "Well, just prepare yourself for the worst days of your life." He says this as he stands up, making his way to his room.

Ugh! How is that going to help me?

I follow him to his room and knock on his door. "Help me! I just want to stop thinking about her."

He laughs "Well. That's never going to happen! Just go with it!" Go with it? What? I want to forget it not go with it. I knock on his door again and this time he opens the door. "Okay, I think you're going to disturb me enough that you won't let me study. So here's what you do. The next time you see her, make her smile again. If you get that feeling in your stomach again, come to me and I'll tell you what to do. If not, never bother me again when I'm studying. Okay?" I nod. "Okay." He repeats and shuts the door at my face.

I hate his plan but I tell myself to just go with it. I don't want that talk again from my brother, it felt really awkward. The next time I would see Katniss is tomorrow. Great, I'll just go up to my art studio and paint things again. Although, I thought talking about her would remove this 'feelings' that I have for her. But by what I feel right now, it just made it worse.

Tick tock. I still haven't thought of anything to paint. Tick tock. Stop think about Katniss. Tick tock. You're wasting time Peeta! Tick tock. Stop thinking about Katniss. Tick tock. Hey, I think I'll just grab a dinner and get back here. Wait! The cheese buns Katniss still hasn't eaten, maybe they're still warm. That would go well with hot chocolate. I make myself some hot chocolate, grab the cheese buns and came back right up.

Tick tock. Time to eat some dinner. Tick tock. Hot chocolate is the best drink ever next to vodka and soft drinks. Tick tock. Now you're done eating and drinking, it's time to paint! Tick tock. Stop thinking about Katniss! Tick tock. I wonder if Katniss has eaten yet. Tick tock. I think I'll make her some cheese buns tomorrow. Tick tock. I love her white smile and the way her eyes sparkle. Tick tock. I think her eyes are gray just like Gale's. I wonder if I would feel that thing again tomorrow.

I look at the time and it's already 10:50… 10:50! Stop thinking about her Peeta and go to sleep!

I make my way to my bed, pull the covers over me even though it's burning inside here, and shut my eyes to sleep. Though I can't. I wonder if Keith's party is still on. I call him and seeing no answer, I bet it is still on.

I was almost out of bed when I remembered I still have practice for tomorrow. And that practice with Katniss to. I don't want to go to her house with a hangover. But I can't sleep. So maybe I'll just have a few sleep syrup in me to at least knock me out for at least eight or nine hours.

I take one spoon of sleep syrup and went back to bed. I slowly drift off with the image of Katniss inside my head. No doubt, I have dreams about her. UGH! This has to stop! _I wonder if she dreams about me too._

* * *

When I wake up, I notice that the sun from outside shines really brightly for morning. Until I look at the clock and realize its noon! I thought I took the right amount of sleep syrup!

I quickly rush to my closet to pick out something decent. I quickly put it on and rushed in the bathroom to wash my face, comb my blonde hair, and brush my teeth.

I then rushed to the place where we are supposed to practice only to find Delly, the only person left, fixing the chairs. "Where's everybody?" I ask

"The practice was done 30 minutes ago. They already left." She answers. "Anyways… Here's the script, you're the leading man." She says as she turns to me handing the script. "Practice well because the play is two months from now. A week before Prom night." She then straightens the last chair and walks out the door then tell me to turn off the light.

They are really trying to kill me. By making me the leading man.

I went back home to read the script and turns out 'Amnesia' is a romantic comedy. So here's how it goes:

_There is this guy, Paul, who fell in love at first sight with this girl, Julian. They met because of the speed dating. Even though she wasn't part of the speed dating things, she was the first girl Paul noticed. So he tried to talk to her at first but she turned him down saying she isn't part of the speed dating things. He, however, tried the second time to get to know her by saying some cheesy pick-up lines. She, in return, also said some cheesy pick-up lines, and that's how they met. On their wedding day, however, Paul got scared so he backed away from the wedding. Julian then felt hurt and ran away to the rain, crying. A year later, some instance made them see each other again in the grocery store. Julian, who didn't know what to say because of her shock and heartbreak, told him he can't remember him because she had amnesia a year ago. He, then, introduced himself as Ryan, his second name. After that, Julian talked to her friend, Michelle, about those things, and Michelle told her to act the part of being a clueless girl with amnesia. And then on, and on, with the amnesia until one day, there was a picture taking of an old married couple_ (Julian is a photographer) _that made Julian break, telling for Paul to back away a little for the lighting _(he was helping her) _so as he did, she begun taking pictures, and then it rained, and then she told him the true story, which the last part she said she was hit by a car, and then he felt guilt and tried to do something for her to remember. On her birthday, he surprised her with all her birthdays in the past, starting with 1 year old, to be a children's party, with lots of balloons and toys, on and on and on, then 18, with her eighteen roses, and a beautiful gown for her, and slow dancing, and that is the time Julian fell in love with him all over again, and then on, and on, until her real age that is 28. Then they kiss. She suddenly feel the urge to tell him the truth, and he suddenly feel the urge to tell her it's him that she was supposed to be getting married to a year ago. Then he made a big surprise for her which was the place where they first met, and told her the story of how they met. He said one of the pickup lines and she continued the rest, telling him that she didn't really have amnesia. That left him stupid and heartbroken that they didn't talk for who knows how long. Then he had an accident, this time him with the amnesia, then, on the hospital bed, she did everything for him to remember. And on an instant, he remembered … I don't know what happened next … and after all those things, they get married. The End._

I look at the list of roles and who would play them. Delly is playing Julian and I'm playing Paul. And some strangers are playing other important roles. Great, another awkward moment for me and Delly.

* * *

I check my watch and see its still 2pm. I think I'll just be early for Katniss today. I then walk my way to the Seam because Terry is using his car and I have my car damaged. But it's actually not that far from our house.

Once I am at the front of the house, I knock three times hoping its Katniss who would open. But when it's opened, I see a small girl carrying a cat, must be 14 or 15. She is blond with blue eyes and light skin, telling me maybe I'm at the wrong house. But I am at the right house, because there's a goat, and this is the only house that has a goat. I look at the girl again and I see that she wants an explanation. When I don't say anything she then asks "Hello, who are you looking for?"

"Uhm, I… uh… Do you know Katniss? Katniss Everdeen" I ask.

"Yes, she's my sister"

"Oh! So you're Primrose Everdeen?" She nods. "Where is she?"

"She's still hunting. But she would be back anytime soon. Would you like to come in?"

"Oh… yeah… Sure." I say following her inside. She lets me sit down on a chair and then she sits on the chair beside me. "Is she there with Gale?" I ask.

"Nope. He's still in the hospital. There has been an accident" Oops. Forgot about that. I really don't know if I would visit him. It's either he'll be angry to see me there or furious. "Do you like my sister?" She asks. What? I don't like her… do I? I simply shake my head to answer.

A couple more minutes of awkward silence then Katniss comes in the room all sweaty. She looks hot when she's sweating. "Hey Prim! I have got something." She says handing Prim some mint flavored candy. She then notices I'm here. "Oh… you're early. I'll just take a bath and call you when I'm done." She says as she goes in her room.

Prim then faces me again with a smile on her face. "You like my sister. Don't you?" Again, I shake my head. "I see the way you look at her." The way I what? "Here, have some candy. And if you break my sister's heart, I swear, she would break your face." She says handing me some candy.

Minutes later, Katniss calls me from her room and tells me to come with her. She reads my script and we practice a few of the start where the pick-up lines are. She really is good at acting, but only now I know that I am better at acting. We then practice some of the other scenes. The moment we're at the kissing scene, I could already fill my heart pumping either with joy or nervousness.

"Thank you." She reads from the script and leans to kiss me. I also lean for the kiss. I'm so nervous and excited I started to count down.

10… 9… 8… Oh my gosh! Here it comes

7… 6… 5… Is my breath okay?

4... I wonder what her lips would taste like.

3… Should I back away now?

2… Nothing between us could stop this now.

Well I was wrong. Before our lips could touch, Prim came in, which made us break apart.

So I we didn't kiss.

UGH? WHY?

* * *

**I KNOW! NOT MY BEST CHAPTER!**

**BUT I SWEAR... IT WOULD GET BETTER NEXT CHAPTER!**

**ANYWAYS... REVIEW PLEASE! I APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH**

**THANKS :)**


	4. Kiss Me

**First of all, I'd like to say thanks to all of those who reviewed, read, favorite, and alert my fanfic. You don't know how much you mean to me.**

**Next, to pia, yes! The movie you're talking about is actually what they are going to act in the theaters soon. I didn't make that play. It is titled "My Amnesia Girl" but I forgot who the characters are so I just made up the names. I also forgot some parts because it was a year ago before I last watched it. I think. Anyways, I used that story because it would have a huge part in the future chapters… Anyways, thank you for reviewing.**

**Okay, back to the story... I give you chapter four! entitled KISS ME! ENJOY!**

* * *

"Oh... I'm so sorry" Prim says as she closes the door.

As soon as the door closes, Katniss sighs "Thank God Prim walked in. I thought I was going to kiss you!" That kind of hurt me. Telling me that there was no way she would ever like me.

"Why didn't you stop it then?" I ask, hoping to keep my voice not sounding hurt at all.

"Because you were acting greatly that I didn't want to ruin your moment." She answers. "You're a really good actor once you have enough practice."

"Thanks." I say. "So you've never kissed anyone yet?" I ask, trying to make conversation.

"I've never had a boyfriend." Oh yeah. Forgot about that.

"That's because you're looking for the perfect boyfriend that doesn't exist." I say, recalling our conversation yesterday.

"A girl can dream. Can't she?"

"I think it's about time to wake up to reality."

After a moment of silence, she then tells me "How about you just go home and we'll call it a day?" But I don't want to go home yet. There's a part of me that wants to be with her.

"Could you help me with something else?" I ask. Hoping not to sound desperate.

"Help you with what?" She looks at me and I see her dazzling eyes looking directly at mine. Those gray eyes are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.

_Come on Peeta! Say something… What would I say to her? I'm lost in her eyes… Oh come on! Don't tell me you're falling for her? This would ruin you... Okay, okay, what would I say to her? I can't just lie too her… Then tell her you need help with your paintings. You've had trouble with them… Thanks! _

She's still looking at me. Hoping for an answer. But my paintings are at home. So I say the only things that I can say. "I need help with my paintings. If it's okay for you, would you like to go to my house right now?" I ask.

"Of course! Yes." She answers immediately making me wonder if, maybe, she also wants to spend time with me. "I'll just tell Prim and we'll go."

"Okay." There's excitement in my voice. I really don't know why I am so excited.

I follow her outside her room. Only to find a blonde woman with blue eyes and fair skin, this must be their mother. She looks nothing like Katniss but she looks a lot like Prim.

"Oh, hello." She says as she makes her way to me. "I'm Cynthia, Katniss' mom. And you are?" She asks me as she shakes my hand and gives me a wide smile.

"I'm Peeta, Katniss' … Uhm… I am her…" I trail of. What are we really? We aren't dating, we're not enemies anymore, I hope, we're not related. Are we even friends? Well, friends help each other. So I could say that we must be friends.

But Katniss finishes my sentence for me. "We're just friends mom." Just friends. That's the closest we will ever get. "Anyways…" She continues. "I have to go to Peeta's house because I need to help him with something. Can I go with him?" She asks. Cynthia then nods and lets her go with me.

* * *

We then walk the road to my house in silence. Once we get to my house, I could see dad's car, and Terry's car, also Ken's car… And mom's car. Great! What are they doing here at the wrong time? I would like to tell Katniss to go home now but I don't like to brush her off. Besides, I still want to spend time with her.

As I open the door, I see them all sitting on the couch looking at me, then at Katniss, then at me again. A huge grin appears at Terry's and dad's face. Confusion is growing at Ken's face. And either frustration, or anger, or both for mom. I am the first one to speak "Hey…" this is getting awkward. "…uhm … This is Katniss, my friend." They all nod. "Katniss, this is dad, mom, Terry, and Ken." Katniss waves and smiles at them.

Then, out of nowhere, there was another girl coming from the kitchen. "Hey guys, dinner's ready." She says. She was obviously not from our district. She had her hair cut short that was dark brown. She also has fair skin and something tells me she's about the same age as Ken. Then suddenly I notice an engagement ring in her ring finger. She then notices me and came to me giving me a great big hug. "Hey! You must be Peeta." She says and releases me. "I'm Johanna, I am Ken's fiancé and soon to be your sister-in-law" **(In this fanfic, Johanna is nice. So just live with it.) **Now I know why there's such a huge crowd. "We'll be getting married here." She then turns to Katniss and says "You must be Peeta's girlfriend. What is your name?" She says a little too brightly.

I could feel myself blush as she says this. "Katniss" Katniss mumbled. I wonder if she's getting irritated.

"We're just friends." I say.

"Well," Johanna says "Ken and I used to be just friends too." She then winks at me and made her way to her loving fiancé arms.

He then kisses her head and tells her "I told you not to cook dinner for us."

"Are you mad at me?" she says pouting her lips.

"No. I'm happy because I am lucky enough to get a perfect wife." He says pecking her lips.

Johanna then turns to Katniss and asks if she wants to stay for dinner. Katniss, trying not to be rude, graciously accepts her offer.

Dinner was awkward as I had predicted it. "So, Katniss" mom starts "What are the works of your parents?" She says patiently while she sips the soup from her spoon. Although, I can sense a bit of anger in her voice.

"My mother is a nurse at the district 12 hospital." She says quietly, looking down at her food, trying to concentrate. I see my father go slightly pink. Why is that? "My father died when I was 11" she says in a hurt voice. I could see her trying to control her tears. She then holds my hand from under the table. Entangling her fingers into mine. I can sense how hurt she is because her grip on my hand is so tight, it hurts. Although, I don't want to let go. I could also sense the sadness that has spread in the others.

The rest of the dinner, it was only Johanna and Ken who were chatting, talking about their plans for their big day. The others, including me, were silent.

* * *

Once dinner was finished, mom and dad went in there room. Ken and Johanna into the guest room, I just hope they won't make love tonight. Leaving me with Terry and Katniss in the living room. There is still a huge grin on Terry's face that won't seem to leave. Another awkward silence passed until Terry said "Hey, do you guys want some music?" we didn't even have the chance to nod when he inserted a disc in the music player. "I think Ken's calling me." There wasn't even any one calling him. But he rushed upstairs going in his room.

Katniss and I were the only living being left in the room when the song starts to play. I know this song. And I hate it! I look at Katniss and she looks at me back, confused. I got lost again in her eyes as the lyrics to the song starts.

_Kiss me, out of the bearded barley_

_Nightly, beside the green, green grass_

_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step_

_You were those shoes and I will were that dress_

_Oh oh kiss me_

She stares back at me. She also stares into my eyes. When I am with another girl, my first move will be to kiss her. But this isn't just another girl. This is Katniss.

_Beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out into the moonlit floor_

I just want to stop this awkwardness so I just apologized to her "I'm so sorry" I then break my gaze in her beautiful eyes. "I have no idea what has gotten into my family" actually, I do.

_Lift your open hand and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

"I just want for you to help me paint." I continue "not all this other things"

_So kiss me_

"It's okay." She says. Okay? How could it be okay? "Your family's… sweet. It's just a misunderstanding"

_Kiss me, down by the broken tree house_

_Swing me, upon its hanging tire_

I look at the clock and see it's already 9:47 "Hey," I start. "It's getting late. I think you should go home now."

_Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat_

_We'll take the trail on your father's map_

I stood up and turn off the stereo. She also stands up and heads to the front door and opens them before she walks out. I follow her into the dark, and we walk side by side into the darkness.

On her way to her house, we got to talk more, we chat about the play, about her family, about my family, and we also joke with each other at times. She is really fun to be with once you get to know her. The way she sacrifices for her family is extraordinary. She helps in feeding them by going over the fence to hunt, which is illegal. She would do anything for her little sister Prim. And I learned that the money she earns for tutoring me is actually what she is saving up for college.

I have so much fun with her that I am dreading the time we reach her house.

* * *

A few more minutes passed, and I can already smell the goat telling us that we are near.

Once we're at the front door, we both face each other by some instance and I could actually see how beautiful she is by the moonlight. Her eyes are sparkling, her hair is braided neatly to her side, and her skin is glowing. Then there is it again. Something that happens to my stomach that is completely foreign to me.

I then begin the urge to speak first "Hey, thanks for helping me with my acting."

"Oh please, you were mellarkable from the beginning." She jokes as she giggles. That is the first time I have ever heard that come out from her. Her giggles are completely alien to me.

I also laugh. And before I know it, I grab her hand and kiss the back of her soft, smooth hands while I look at her eyes. "Thanks for this day." I say as I put her hand down back at her side. "I had fun."

A smile then appears from her mouth and she leans to me and give a kiss on my cheek. "Sure, what friends are for" She says as she playfully punches my right shoulder. Then after nowhere, the song again plays inside my head, continuing where I stopped it, and I don't know why.

_Oh oh, kiss me _

_Beneath the milky twilight_

I begin to walk away but she screams me something "Goodbye!"

_Lead me, out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

I turn around "Bye!" I say with a huge smile from my face.

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

I turn around again and begin to walk. She screams again to me "See you tomorrow!"

_So kiss me_

I turn around again and scream back "See you!"

_Oh oh, kiss me _

_Beneath the milky twilight_

I turn around again to resume what I have been doing but she has been stopping. But just as I turned around she screams again "Peeta!"

_Lead me, out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

I run around again. "What?"

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

"BYE!" she says waving her two arms above her head.

_So kiss me_

I just raise one of my arms and give her a huge wave signaling goodbye.

_So kiss me_

I watch her as she enters her house.

_So kiss me…_

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**Next chapter, there wont be much Katniss but it would still be good. I swear!**

**Anyways... REVIEW! If you want to ask me some question then go!**


	5. Just Talk

**I'm so sorry if this chapter might be shorter than usual.**

**And there isn't much Katniss over here.**

**But it completes the story**

**So here is Chapter 5 with JUST TALK! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was already midnight when I reached my house, still with a huge grin in my face.

As I went in my room, I noticed there is someone else, of course, who else that my brother, Terry. He sits on my bed reading some magazine that I only realized now that it is a playboy magazine. "Don't you think you're a little too young reading this?" He says to me showing the cover of the magazine.

I quickly jumped on him at the bed while trying to snatch the magazine from his arms. Suddenly, there's a knock at the door which I noticed is already wide open. My father is standing there. I feel Terry's grip at the magazine loosens so I quickly snatch it and hid it from my father. "May I come in?" my dad asks. I nod and he takes a sit on one of my chairs. "What's with the noise?" he asks. "Nothing" I answer.

He then takes a deep breath and begins. "So, do you like her?" Before I could answer, another part of this family walks in, it's Ken. "What's with all the noise?" he asks annoyed. I just ignore him as he takes a sit from the other side of the bed. Following behind him is Johanna. "Is there a kind of family meeting going in here?" she asks looking at all of us. She then snuggles at the side of Ken as he puts his arm around her.

There's an awkward silence then Ken begins to speak. "That girl, Katniss, she seems nice."

"We're just friends" I argue.

"Never said you were dating." He says.

"Well, all relationship begins as just friends." Johanna says. But we didn't start as friends, the moment we met; we were already destined to be enemies. Nobody knows this except for Terry who's the only part of this family who manages to spend even for just a minute with me. So I just don't tell them that.

"Actually, I think you like her." Dad tells me.

"And why do you say that?" I demanded.

"Because she's the first girl you've ever brought home." He answered. Come to think of it, she is the first girl I brought home. When I was young, Delly and I used to play at her house. My first girlfriend, Madge, we only go on dates at the park. The other proceeding girls that I banged, I didn't even think about bringing them home with me. But that doesn't count because I was only asking for Katniss' help.

An awkward silence swept across the room, and then finally, Johanna went back upstairs to their room.

Me, Ken, Terry, and dad are the only ones left in the room now. Dad then breaks the silence. "So, Peeta, do you like her?"

Do I like her? Or is it just all in my mind? I tell him my honest answer. "I don't know." But then, I remember him blushing earlier this morning. "Dad," I say looking at him. "I saw you blushing earlier this evening. The time mom asked about her parents…"

Before I could finish, he explains his thought. "Well," he begins. "I used to know her mother very well before I even met your mother." Wait, what does that has to do with it? He then gets up to close the door of my room and went back to sit the same place last time. "Don't tell your mother this…" Is this what I think it is? "… I liked her very much, that's the reason why a there was a big smile on my face when I saw her…"

Ken then interrupts "But then why has she chosen a guy from the Seam when she had you?"

"Because when he begins to sing" dad answers "All of the birds begin to listen. And after a while, the mockingjays would repeat his song making a beautiful melody." He finishes.

"But what's so good about a guy singing?" I ask.

They all looked at me with disappointment in their faces. "Have you ever heard Katniss sing?" my father asks. I just nod. "Is her voice beautiful?" I nod again. "Does a lot of guys like her?" come to think of it, a lot of guys do like her. I have noticed some of my schoolmates leave flowers at her locker every now and then. I also noticed that some of them try to make a move at her. But she keeps pushing them away. Some she even ignores. As if she's waiting for someone. In my answer, I just shrug.

Another awkward silence has spread across the room; finally my father says "I think I'm going to sleep now, just don't tell your mother anything about this talk." He says as he gets up and leaves the room.

Ken is the second one to get up telling us "I have to sleep now too. Johanna and I would be busy tomorrow. I think you both should sleep too." He says as he yawns leaving my room.

I look at Terry who got up and ready to leave to but I asked him one more thing before he leaves. "Any piece of advice for tomorrow?"

A smile then forms at his face. "Just go with it." He says tapping my shoulders then leaves the room.

Just go with it. I really don't know what that means in my situation. Would I try to make her mine? Or would I just do the opposite?

As I lay in my bed, I realized that it was the longest conversation we've ever had in years. And it's all because of _her._

I slowly drift of thinking what he meant.

* * *

I hear the alarm clock and slowly get up from bed but collapse again, I want to remember my dream, it's a dream about me going to the meadow with Katniss, but I got woken up again by the screams of my mother telling me "Wake up! Lazy bone! You have school!"

I then get up, dressed in something appropriate for school but is still looking cool, and then I get a plate of pancakes made by my father and quickly went to school.

When I was already in school I hear someone call my name. I turn to see Keith jogging towards me.

"Hey," he says.

"Hey." I reply.

"Where were you yesterday? I told you to meet us in the bar."

"I was with Katniss."

He lets out a loud laugh. "I can't believe you'd rather spend time with her than with us."

"Well, I'm here, aren't I?" I say annoyed.

"Yeah, you're here." He says with a smirk.

"So?"

"There's a party at Viola's house later, be sure to be there."

"Yeah," I say "I will be."

"And by the way, I have set you up with this chick from another district."

We always set each other up with other girls, but why do I feel like I don't like this.

"Her name is Clove, she is a year younger than you, but I guarantee that she is hot."

Can it be because of Katniss that's why I am like this?

"She's a bad ass and you know what girls like that are." I just nod. "So are you in?"

"Yeah, I'm in."

"Just don't miss it later, it's going to be huge." He says leaving.

What am I so worried about, I've done this a thousand times.

* * *

**I know, this is kind of boring...**

**but I guarantee you'll see more Everlark in the next chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. My Realization

**HEY!**

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts.**

**Nothing much to say here... ANYWAYS!**

**Here is chapter six with My Realization! ENJOY!**

* * *

Why do I feel bad about this? I've done these thousands of times. It's normal for me to be exact.

I just brush the thought away from my mind.

Lunch came and I see Katniss coming to me. "Hey!" her voice melts me.

I stare at her and notice she's more beautiful than ever. "Hey." I say in reply.

"So, do you want to hang out later?" She asks in a friendly tone, looking straight into my eyes.

Wrong timing! Ugh, so who? My 'friend' Katniss or my best friends? Her or them? I am so going to regret this. "I'm sorry, I have to… Uhm… I'm hanging out with someone else today."

"Oh," a sad expression came across to her face. "I'll just go to the hospital to visit Gale then."

"Oh" I reply.

"Have you visited Gale already? I heard his getting better." She says

Suddenly, Daina, Keith, Lou, and Viola came to approach me. I suddenly have the urge to say something mean so I wouldn't look bad in front of them. "Look," I say in a mean tone "I would never visit that cousin of yours, so keep it out of your mind. Okay? And DON'T talk to me unless you're tutoring me. Okay?" They all begin to laugh at her. The emotions anger, hurt, and disappointment then came across her face. She then slaps me so hard that there could be a hand mark on my face.

Ugh! Why did I say that? I didn't mean it.

Viola then speaks "What? You think just because he spent the weekend with you, he would like to do every damn thing with you?" Katniss just stares at her with rage. "You wish."

She just crossed the line; Katniss comes flinging at her, tackling her to the ground leaving large scratch marks on her face, which I know won't look good for her party this evening. Ms. Trinket then comes in the room to pull them of each other, ruining her make-up. "What is the meaning of this?" she says in rage. Both of them just stood still. "BOTH OF YOU! PRINCIPALS OFFICE! NOW!" the three of them then both left. I could feel Katniss glaring at me through the sides of her eyes.

What have I done? This is a tragedy.

Keith then taps my shoulders saying "Good work; you're one with us again." I fake a smile in reply.

This day has got to be the worst day ever. What would I say to her? I wish this day never came.

* * *

A few more hours then it's already dismissal.

I receive a text from Lou saying that the party was moved to Daina's house instead.

Well, I don't have any homework for now, Katniss is probably to mad at me to hang out, I don't want to face my family at this day, so I just have no choice but to go there.

While I was passing down the hallway, I notice Katniss is still fixing her things at her locker. I approach her but she notices me before I even get to her. She then gives me a glare and moves away with Delly and Madge.

I feel like someone has poked a huge hole on my chest. And I don't want to think it but I know I deserve that hole.

But I know I can't do anything about it. I am an ass and it is only now that I realized it.

She helped me with things even if we both know we can't stand each other and I paid her by being a jerk ass.

She became open to me as to become my friend and I paid her by pushing her away.

I really don't know what to do with it but I think I'll just ignore it and continue this rough path where I have chosen to be in.

After a few hours, I already went to the house of Daina and see that it is a huge hit.

I think there might be hundreds of people here. Some I see at school, some invited by others in school, and some are from other districts. I think I might enjoy this and just push my sorrow off.

When I am inside, I see some drunken people drinking, laughing, and puking. I see girls in bikinis and boys in boxer shorts jumping in the pool. I see some people dancing with the music and I see some people making out in the open.

I then take a few shots with some people I have never met before.

Someone suddenly taps me at the back and what I see is a hot girl with dark hair, fair skin, and brown eyes. She is wearing what must be the shortest skirt I have ever seen and a tank top that fits perfectly on her body. She then puts her hands around my neck and began to speak to me. "Hey hottie!" I could smell from her breath that she is drunk.

I then see Daina behind her. "Hey" She starts. "I see you've met Clove."

Clove then turns around, almost stumbling, telling Daina "Do you have a free room? Where we could do it, you know…" She then came nearer to Daina's ear and whispers something.

A smirk then appears from Daina's mouth then she points to her room. "Don't mess it too much." She says leaving.

"Yey!" Clove says in a happy tone, dragging me along to come with her.

Once we're at the room, Clove pushes me on the bed letting me lean on the board. She then joins me and sits on top of me. Kissing my neck up to my jaw then to my mouth entering her tongue inside me.

Why do I feel like I don't want this? I have done this a million times before.

I suddenly have a flashback from yesterday at this point of time. I kissed her hand, and then she kissed my cheek. I remember seeing her in the moonlight. Seeing how beautiful she was. Not just outside but also inside. How she would do anything for her families sake.

Clove then starts unbuttoning my shirt. Kissing every part of my chest as she goes on.

I then remember about how an ass I have been to her earlier. How I pushed her away, even though she was very friendly to me which is rare for her.

Clove resumes kissing my mouth.

A small voice then begins to speak in my mind. _Get out of there! What are you doing? _Having fun? What does it look like? _Well, the question is, are you really having fun? _How would you know if I'm having fun or not? _I'm in your head. And this girl is kissing you like crazy but you're still thinking about Katniss. _Good point… But even if I would apologize to Katniss, she wouldn't even forgive me. I mean, you know how she is. _Well, you even haven't tried to apologize. How would you know what's going to happen? _Because I know her very well. _No! It's because you're afraid about her rejecting you. It's true. You haven't been rejected before and you're scared of being rejected. _Okay, fine… I'm afraid. But this isn't just any girl, this is Katniss. She's not like the others. _Isn't it worth it though?_

Clove then starts to remove her tank top.

_Do something! Before her anger from you becomes permanent. _You are so going to pay me for this.

Before she could unzip my pants, I quickly went out of bed and got my shirt. "Sorry," I say. "Emergency."

She looked shocked. After I went out the door, I heard her shout "What the hell!" that was heard in the whole corridor.

I then bump into someone that is only now that I notice, Keith. "Hey man, where are you going?" He says, very drunk.

I just ignore him and rushed out of the house going to the Seam.

_Yeah! That's my man!_

* * *

Once I was at her house, I knock quietly at the door only to find Prim holding her cat.

She looks at me for an explanation. "Can I talk to Katniss?" I ask her.

She looks at me suspiciously. Finally she says, "She went to visit Gale at the hospital. If you like, you could come in here and wait for her." She says unblocking the door, making path for me. Once I sat at the couch, she sat on the chair opposite me. "Where have you been? It's midnight and it doesn't look like you went to bed yet. And you smell funny."

Oh gosh! I forgot what happened at the party. "Nothing." I answer.

She still looks at me suspiciously. "Your shirt's buttoned the wrong way."

I look down at my shirt and notice that she is right. "Oh my gosh! Sorry…" I say. "Could I go to a room where I could fix it." she then points to the door near me. I went in and quickly fix my shirt.

Once I got out of the room and sat down the couch, her cat quickly leaped at my lap. "Nice cat." I say, trying to make conversation.

"Buttercup." She says.

"What?"

"That's his name. Buttercup."

"Oh."

A few more awkward silence came and then the door opened only to reveal Katniss and Cynthia. Anger immediately appears on her face but she tries to control it. "Mom, Prim, why don't you both go to sleep now." She says softly, trying to control the anger in her voice. They both went in their room and without any alarm; Katniss pushes me out of the door with so much force. "What are you doing here?" she hisses angrily.

I look at her in shock. But even though she is with rage, I really can't take my eyes of her. How she still shines in the moonlight, how even though her hair is a mess, it still fits her perfectly, and how her eyes still sparkle in the moonlight. I really can't believe why I pissed her off.

She takes a step closer at me which snaps me back to reality. "Well?" she asks harshly, readying her fist to punch me.

I back of a little and tell her "I-I… I just came here to apologize." I say nervously.

She then pushes me again letting me fall on my back telling me "Apology not accepted, JERK ASS!" she yells at me before entering back into her house, slamming the door.

_That went well._ I think sarcastically. What am I going to do now? If only that small voice is here telling me what to do.

I then have a flashback about how the problem started. She was asking me to come to the hospital with her to visit Gale. And I pissed her.

_Of course!_

I think I'll just have to visit someone from the hospital tomorrow.

But for now, I think I'll just hit the sack to be early for tomorrow.

* * *

**Hmmm ...**

**Not much to say...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Last Chance

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts!**

**To Faery X Queen: Katniss can't pick Gale over Peeta because they are cousins. In the books, they are pretend cousins, but in this fanfic, they really are cousins. But thanks for reading and reviewing. :)**

**To the others: I'm sorry if I ruined Peeta to you. My fingers do the thinking and typing and my eyes and brain do the reading. But that is the point of the story, Peeta is the popular guy which led him to being a jackass. And Katniss is the not so popular girl, but she still has the same attitude. Hope you continue reading.**

**Okay, I feel like I'm talking to much already. So here is chapter 7 with Last Chance! ENJOY!**

* * *

The next day, I tried to speak to Katniss, but she just keeps on avoiding me. Like in Physics, we were supposed to be partners but she excused herself to go to the shool clinic because she said she was having a horrible head ache. Luckily, Ms. Trinket bought it because she really is good at acting.

None of my other friends went to school today because they had a hangover from yesterday's party.

This leaves me alone.

After school, I went straight to the hospital. Hoping Gale is still awake and he would help me.

Once I was in his room, I saw that his head wasn't the only thing injured in his body. His arms and legs are also broken. His neck also has a brace. I suddenly feel guilt inside of me. He quickly notices me come in with the expressions of shock, hatred, and confussion on his face. "Hey." I say trying to sound casual.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, obviously I am the last person he wants to see.

I stand there paralyzed. "I-I uh…" I really can't find the words to say. Why am I here again?

He notices that I am uncomfortable and tries to calm himself down. "Would you like to take a sit first?" He asks me kindly. Why is he being kind to me? When the only thing I have done to him is break his entire body.

I sit down on the stool next to him.

Once I'm seated beside him he asks me again "What are you doing here?" in a kinder voice.

"I just wanted to check on you. Katniss told me that you were getting better." I say as his eyes widen.

"Wait…" he says in confusion "You two have been talking?" he asks.

"Yeah, but not anymore."

"Why?"

I then told him what happened 6 days ago. I also told him about how I feel about Katniss and the big mistake I have made. Then I remember why I'm really here, so I plead him "Help me, please. Could you talk to Katniss for me? Tell her I'm sorry about everything."

"How about you apologize first." He tells me, staring at the ceiling.

Apologize? I already told him that I tried to apologize to her. "But I already apologized to her, I told you about that already."

He then sighs and he tells me again. "Say sorry first."

I really don't get him. I already said sorry to her… Oh! "I'm sorry." I say sincerley "I should've not pushed you of that waterfall. I was such a jerk that time like I was being a jerk to Katniss. Accept my apology?"

He then faces me with a smile on his face. "Apology accepted." He then looks out the window and tells me "Hey, I think you should go now, It's getting dark already. I also need my rest."

I then say goodbye to him and went straight to my home, to my room, and landing on my bed. I even don't do my homework from today even though there are piles of them on my desk. I'll just do them tomorrow.

* * *

When I woke up, I quickly bathed, shaved, placed some deoderant in my armpits, and wore my best outfit yet. I also took time to style my hair wishing to look presentable to Katniss. Hoping she would accept my apology this time. I haven't been like this since forever. This is actually the first time to dress up to impress a girl. But she is not just a girl, she is Katniss Everdeen.

When I walk in the school, I notice that almost all of the girls are staring at me, whispering and giggling. Some try to catch my attention by acting all sexy and stuff, but none of them succeed, because I only have one girl in my sight.

She stands there, preparing her books for the next subject. Although, she seems different. Her hair is not tied in a braid anymore, but it falls down beautifully on her shoulders. I just can't help myself but stare at her as I make my way near her.

She only notices me when she closes her locker. The expression irritation came across her face which tells me she's certainely not happy to see me. "Hey" I say, leaning on the wall, trying not to look or sound nervous.

"Haven't I told you to stay away from me?" She asks angrily.

"No, you still haven't" She then glares at me and walks away from me. But before she could walk any further, I grab her by her soft, smooth hands.

A lot of girls began to whisper to each other, glaring at Katniss, jelous. She then notice and before I know what is happening, she turns around and punches me with so much force with her free arm, hitting directly at my face.

"Ouch!" I scream loudly that the whole school might be watching us now. She shakes her hand lose and continues walking. But I don't want it to happen. I just want to be with her again, even though our highest point is only friendship. She makes me happy.

Before I know what I am doing, I dropped to the ground and hug one of her legs, stopping her from walking any further. A lot of people gasped, including her. "What are you doing?" her voice is in shock. "Let go of me!" she says shaking her leg. I also notice that Madge and Delly just arrived. Even my so called friends.

But I don't want to let go, if this is the only thing that keeps her from walking away from me. But sometime, I have to let go, so I tell her "I will only let go if you would stay here and listen to me."

She shakes me harder, but realized that I won't let go until she says she will. Finally, she gives up "Okay, come with me." She says as I stand up and she takes me by the hand, leading us to the janitor closet.

When the door closes, only now have I realized that this room is so small that I am only an inch away from Katniss. I could also feel myself blush and thank that this room is dark; the only thing I could see is her eyes. She also stares at me with those grey eyes that I adore so much, lately.

"Okay, what is it?" She says breaking the silence.

"What?" I ask stupidily.

"What is it that you want to tell me desperately?" She asks unpatiently.

Okay, this is it… Why am I so nervous? "I just wanted to say, that I'm sorry," She was about to argue with me again but I have cut her off "I'm sorry that I tripped you on your first day here. I'm sorry that I ruined your moment that time you were singing on the staged by falling on you. I'm sorry for forgetting to tie my dog hunter, that led you stuck on top of that apple tree for hours, being laughed at by others. I'm sorry for pushing you off when you asked me to visit Gale with you just because of my stupid friends. And lastly, I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you even though you haven't done anything to displease me." I say it fastly.

This leaves her mouth wide open. "I'm sorry, what?" she asks. "I didn't catch that."

I groan. "Please don't let me say it again." She looks at me, still confused. Then I repeat what I just said, slowly this time. I looked at her directly in those beautiful grey eyes, trying to get her attention, and say "Please, forgive me."

"Why is it this important for you to apologize? When all those time, you didn't even try to even say sorry?"

_Because I'm beginning to like you, _I think. But I can't say that to her, it would only make things worse. So instead, I said another reason "Because this is the only time I've realized that I am such a jerk to you."

She then sighs and says, "Last chance Mellark, but I want you to prove to me that you really are sorry."

I swear I could feel a festival in my stomach, all of them dancing with joy. An uncontrollable smile then appears on my face. "Thank you so much! I swear I will prove to you that I really am so…"

But she cuts me off "No, I want you to prove to me that you really are sorry by making three tasks for me in three weeks." She pauses, and then continues with an evil smile on her face "One task for one week." I swear there is something evil that is happening in her mind.

Confusion then strikes me. "Okay… What are those tasks?"

"Are you sure you're up for it?" She asks.

"Sure as I'll ever be." I reply, confidently.

"Okay" she starts. "It will not start until next week because we are in the middle of the week. But, while waiting for that week to come, I want you to make a list."

Wait… A list? "Okay, what is this list made of?"

"You sure you're in for it?" she says, holding out her pinkie finger.

"Yes." I say, interlocking my pinkie with hers.

"Okay, no more backing out…" I nod. "I want you to make a list of your past girlfriends."

I suddenly feel weak and slowly slipping on the floor, "What?" I breathed. "What's the connection of that to my saying sorry to you?"

"It would prove that you truly are sorry that you would do anything." I sigh in defeat. "Okay then, in your list, I want you to start of with Madge, until the last person you've kissed."

By that moment, I fell on the floor dragging Katniss with me and accidentally, her lips was pressed against mine; we stared at each other, both of us in shock. At that same moment, the door flung open, only to reveal Delly and Madge, also in shock, some jealousy in Madge's reaction. Katniss then stood up immediately, "It was an accident!" she shouts nervously.

Delly then quickly grabbed her out of the closet and Madge followed them. I also quickly got out.

It took me a few seconds to realize what just happened. _We just kissed._ I want to think that it's a bad, horrible thing, but I just don't know what to feel right now. I feel my heart beating fast, fireworks in my stomach and some arguing inside my head. I feel happy because we kissed, and to some reason, she has the sweetest lips ever. But I also feel guilt because I know that that was not the first kiss she would like. She would like it to be very special with some guy who she knows would treat her right.

* * *

Thursday: Okay, so I don't see Katniss today and I know she's trying to avoid me because of the accident that happened yesterday. And I don't want to spend time with my friends. So I start on my list.

_1. Madge Undersee _I have been with her for a month and a week.

_2._ _Granger Mione _just a month

_3. Perca Beth _three weeks and a half

_4. Jella Tin _two months

_5. Ginny Wright _just a week

_6. Bea Con _two months and a half

_7. Harmony Radson _three months

_8. Amy Pondsy_ one week, my first kiss

_9. Alma Nac _Ugh, three days

_10. Dobby Hedwig _five days

_._

_._

_._

This list is going to take forever!

Friday: Already on the no. 32 on my list

_32. Kim Erald _four hours

_33. Viola Mason _whom I lost my virginity to

_34. Evy _2 hours

_35. Jane _70 min.

_36. Sandra _don't know how many munites

_37. Sabrina Witch _14 days

.

.

.

On and on my list goes…

.

.

.

_70. Jenny _In the shower room

_71. The blond that I met in a bar _At her house

_72. The girl that works in the coffee shop _On top of a table

_73. Clove _Making out at Daina's party

_74. Katniss Everdeen _Accidental kiss.

I really don't know if I should add Katniss or not.

Finally! My list is done. Tomorrow, I'll see Katniss and just give her my list. Still don't know why she is so interested. I really hope there are no more awkward moments with us tomorrow.

After I folded the list, I placed them on top of my table, hoping not to forget. After that, I jumped on my bed, pulling covers all over me, and drifted of in a deep sleep.

* * *

**Peeta and Katniss' first kiss! It may not be romantic but at least they made up. Or sort of...**

**Nah... I don't know what to type now so REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Sorry for the names, I have no idea why I named them that way.**


	8. First Task I

**Hey! Thanks for all those who reviews, favorites, and alerts.**

**Wooh! Don't know what to say.**

**To Faery X Queen: Oh my gosh! You just read my mind. I was planning on making him ****jealous but not with gale because that is too common. But you know until the stage play. Anyways. Thanks for reading and reviewing. (SPOILER)**

**To the others: Thanks again for reading, so here is chapter 8 with First Task part 1! ENJOY! :D**

* * *

This has to be the worst day of my life. I have been cleaning public restroom in the first three hours, have only been given bread for my lunch, I also shaped some bushes which turned out nicely at first since I'm really good at art until I have been bitten by large red ants because I accidentally stepped on their house. That went for at least two hours. And before I left, I have been stung by a bee, good thing it wasn't a tracker jacker. They are like wasps that track you and stings you and stuff, I really don't know much since I don't pay much attention at this kind of things, but I do know that there were nests planted near every district.

This time, I am cleaning bubble gums under the table, benches, or other things. I just hate it when some of them actually fall in your mouth; I got to remind myself to wash my mouth later. By checking the clock, I could say I would have at least 30 more minutes before four. After that, I would go to Katniss' house for her to tutor me. I really haven't seen her the past two days after the accident and I am dying to see her again.

Tick tock. On the clock. Ugh, another bubblegum dropped in my mouth, why does this place have so many tables and chairs and benches and stuff. How can someone chew so much gum? My mouth would hurt if I chew that much gum. Good thing my other schoolmates either have a party or homework to keep them away from the town square. Is this really part of the deal? I don't think so, I really think Thread, who is the head peacekeeper, who is in one of the shops enjoying his coffee, just thought it would be funny to see me stressing over this pieces of elastic food. Really, I think I'd rather have my own leg cut off than this or be captured by the capitol and rearrange my thoughts, but no, instead I have to scrape these things only for them to fall directly into my mouth. I always forget to close my mouth.

I check the clock and see it's already 4:58. WHAT! Ok, that's it. I'm leaving.

I sat up and notice Thread walking towards me; ok what is it that he wants this time? "Hey! Food boy! Where do you think you're going?"

Ugh! "My time has been up 58… 59 minutes ago!" I complained. Seriously, why is he being so mean to me?

"Then why didn't you leave?"

Unbelievable! "I was about to but you stopped me!"

"Oh yeah" he says with an evil grin. "I remember, make sure you get those paintings ready because you're going to sell them after a few weeks from now." Oh yeah, those paintings that Katniss was supposed to help me with "Now get out of this place!"

* * *

When I got home, the most unexpected surprise surprised me. "You're late." She says standing from the couch. She walks up the stairs but stops "well? What are you waiting for? Let's go?"

I follow her up the stairs and into my room "What are you doing here?"

"I thought we had a deal that I would tutor you every Saturday. Or did you forget?"

"I'm sorry, Thread didn't tell me that my time was up, so-"

"Yeah, whatever." She says cutting me.

She sits down the bed and I sit next to her. She then begins to tutor me but I can't concentrate. Seeing her again after two days, feels like years and I just want to kiss her again, even if it would be another accident. I could see that she walked straight in here after her hunt in the woods, she is wearing a jacket which looks like belongs to her father, she has her hair tucked in the cap that she is wearing, and she's wearing boots and skinny jeans, I think.

And then, I begin to think about the 'accident' in the janitor's closet, I somehow drift off to a place where we are happy, I would ask her to marry me and she'd say yes, we end up having a hot make-out session. Her hands playing with the hairs of my back, as she deepens the kiss, with more passion and a faster pace, my hands tighten the grip on her hips, dragging her closer to me, and then she wraps both of her legs at my waist. She removes my shirt, and resumes on kissing me. I then go down to her neck, I remove her shirt and kiss her lower, and lower, I remove her pants as I kiss her lower, and lower and lo-

She snaps her fingers in front of my face, making me return to reality "Hey! You do know it's rude not to pay attention to someone you should be paying attention to."

"I'm sorry." I say

"I swear, if you don't pay attention to me again, I would kill you, only if I have my weapons with me." She says annoyed.

"Whoa, whoa! I was in some… deep thought…" Yeah, in some deep thought about us making love and stuff, but you interrupted me daydreaming.

"What kind of thought?" She asks.

"Your clothes would look great on my bedroom floor. And you would look great naked on my bed." I say seductively but jokingly.

She gives me a death glare, I thought she was going to kill me but she told me "I'm sorry, but I am already naked underneath all this clothes, and I am already on your bed." She then turns her attention back to the lesson of the uprising which happened years ago and the destruction of district 13 and yati yati yata…

I still kept on staring at her for the whole hour, and by the end of the day, I learned nothing, as usual. I know she's trying hard not to shout at me to pay attention but my attention is on how to make things clear about the accident in the closet. Oh, wait a minute, the list!

Before she even left, I gave her the list of my 'ex-girl friends' until the last person I kissed which was her. She read all the names. "Okay, so there's Madge… You went out with Harmony?"

"Yup, three months, I guess, she is my longest…" I say.

"So there's Dobby, and Kim, oh and Sabrina… Men, you're such a player." She says as she continues to read. "_The blond girl that I met in the bar? _Seriously… at least try to know her name…" Okay, she is getting a bit of annoying right now. "Clove… Katni- Okay." She says stopping at her name. "Can we talk about what happened two days ago?"

Finally! I wonder what she feels about me. "Sure, what about it?" I ask, hopingly she would start kissing me.

"Let's not talk about it again." She says. There goes my last drop of hope about us being together. "Nothing happened, nobody saw us but my friend who took me in, and my friend who is still hopelessly in love with you."

"Wait… She still likes me?" I ask her, it's been a long time.

"Yes, she's still not over you. Even though you slept with thousands-"

"Hey, I only slept with at least fifty gir-"

"Yeah whatever. Just promise me you won't talk to anyone about what happened in there."

"Yeah sure."

"Oh, and about your task…"

"Yeah? What is it?" What kind of task would require this stupid thing?

"Uhm… The reason for me asking you to write all this girls over here… Okay, it's simple, just go to all of this girls, starting from the first to the second to last-"

"What happened to the last?"

"She understands. Okay, so go to all of the girls in this list, one by one, make sure you apologize to them by being a jerk, leaving them, using them for your own pleasure… and so on… Just, make your apology big, like bake them a cake or something. Just make it special."

Okay, what she is saying is impossible. I mean, how can I do that in one week? Some girls, I don't even know the name, some girls, they are so broken and angry with me that they would do anything to get me killed once they see me, and some girls just live in another district. "You expect me to do that in a week?" I blurted out.

"Come on, it could be worse, you know." She says with a grin on her face that she is obviously trying to hide but failed, miserably.

"Oh what could be worse?" I ask, sounding irritated, but I'm not.

"You could be in love with someone since you were five and not loved back until you get into some sort of place where everybody is trying to kill you. And she saves you acting that she likes you but she really doesn't which would make you broken hearted. And you try to be just friends with her but secretly try to get her to fall in love with you too. But she doesn't because she thinks she's in love with her best friend that makes her confused with her feelings. But you got thrown again in the place where everyone is trying to kill you but you made a promise for her to get out alive instead of you. Then something goes wrong where she gets rescued and you don't because you're not that important. So you've been inserted by tracker jacker venoms and become so confused that you started hating her. When she was going to hug you, you ended up chocking her. Which led her to go back to her best friend. But then she realizes that she doesn't like him and she loves you and picks you instead. And you remembered all of your moments together and fall for her again. But you end up having nightmares and… Well, you get the point."

"Did you read that somewhere?"

"Yeah… You don't read much do you?"

"Rarely opened a book."

"Okay… Anyways," She says, changing the subject. "You forgot to give me my hundred dollars."

"Oh sorry, I don't have any today, so, can I just give it to you tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yeah. Sure."

Things are getting awkward now. So, how to say goodbye again to a friend?

Without even thinking, I cupped her face, and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Bye." I say releasing her.

She looks at me, startled. I thought she was going to start a long argument but instead she just says "Bye." She then turns around, and walks straight to her home.

I also turned around to go back to this house, only to be blocked by the one and only, annoying Terry. "What are you doing here?" I say. I don't even remember anything about him in this house.

"Don't worry; I just saw what I need to see." He says with a stupid grin on his face. Okay, what now?

* * *

**So I really don't know what to say... Want some fun facts?**

**"WHAT EACH KISS MEAN"**

**-kiss on the forehead: We're cute together. (That's what Peeta is thinking.)**

**-kiss on the cheek: We're friends. (That's what Katniss thinks the time she kissed Peeta on the cheek.)**

**-kiss on the hand: I adore you. (Peeta, seeing Katniss in the moonlight.)**

**-kiss on the neck: I want you, now. (Peeta, daydreaming about Katniss.)**

**-kiss on the shoulder: You're perfect. (Still none, but I hope there would be soon.)**

**-kiss on the lips: I LOVE YOU... (Yah, I don't know if that counts since it is accidental. Well, you still don't know what Katniss might be thinking that time.)**

**I really don't know if they ARE facts.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Next chapter spoiler: You would really know why Peeta liked Madge before.**


	9. First Task II

**So anyways .. I'm sorry if it took a long time for me to update. I was just so busy with other stupid things like school and so on.**

**Faery X Queen: Are you actually from the future? Just asking.**

**Thanks anyways for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. I hope you will like chapter nine with My First Task II! ENJOY**

* * *

"What?" I ask him as he looks at me.

"Nothing, so… Are you two finally official?" He asks me, still with the stupid grin on his face.

I blush at his question. "No, we're just friends." Yeah Peeta, so stop trying to woo her.

"Okay, whatever you say." He says. Almost leaving but I asked him something.

"What time did you came home?"

"Before you were even home, what, do you think she would just barge in this house?" I just look at him, and he almost leaved this room but he remembered something. He turned around again telling me "And, uh… Peeta, don't tell some girls that are not a slut that her clothes would look great on your bedroom floor, you might just lose your opportunity."

"Do you know it's rude to eavesdrop?"

"Do you know that you just don't kiss your 'just friends'?"

Ugh… I hate him…

* * *

The day after, I was already in the studio. I already memorized some of my lines and was unbelievably good at acting that some of them were giving me dirty looks. I think some of them used to be the teacher's favorite. Some girls were whispering and giggling, some of them I catch staring at me. I get that a lot every time. Delly and I shared some awkward staged kisses, since we started to ignore each other two years ago, and since we were best friends before but never shared any kind of complicated feelings for each other.

After practice, she came up to me. "May I talk to you?" She says uncomfortably.

"Sure…" I say as I fix my script and things. "What about it?"

"It is about the thing that happened to you and Katniss in the janitor's closet." She says, sitting next to me.

Okay, I promised to Katniss not to talk about it ever again. But maybe I could talk about it to her; she is one of her best friends. But I still get a bad feeling about this, so what now? "It was an accident." I told her, quickly.

"I know" she says.

"Then what do you-."

She looks me in the eye, "I just want to know if you might like her."

"Why?" I ask. To tell, or not to tell.

"I know you, even if we've been ignoring each other the past few years; I've had enough experience to prove that you might like her." She tells me. Does she really know me that well?

"What if I do then?" I ask her.

"So you do like her." Oops. I feel myself blush that answers her question yes. I thought she was going to be happy for me but instead she glared at me. "I'm warning you, she's not a toy that you can play with."

Ouch, that hurts me. "I'm not going to play with her." I snapped at her. "I'm not what you think I am."

"Yes, you ARE!" Her voice getting louder. I just want to shush her because she's forgetting that we are still surrounded by others. "You play with girls you think that don't have feelings. You just pick them somewhere, and when you get bored, you just toss them away like toys."

Okay, some people are staring right now. "SHHH!" I shushed her.

"I'm just telling you to stay far away from my best friend. She's not one of your whores that sleep with you whenever you like." She tells me leaving the room. Almost all of them are staring at me right now. I wonder if they know it's Katniss that she is talking about.

I walk myself home, thinking about what she has just said. Have I really been playing girls? No, not all of them. I had feelings for the others but they just fade away, that's why I break up with them because one thing I know, you mustn't stay with one person who you know you don't like anymore. If I keep up that relationship any further, I would just hurt them more. But some girls, I just get drunk so I use them, when I am upset, I use them again, when I feel alone, when I don't get the attention I deserve… Maybe Delly is right, maybe I am a player. Should I stay away from Katniss too? No. As long as she doesn't have feelings for me, I won't hurt her. But I have hurt her. Several times already. But if I stay away from her, how can I prove that I truly am sorry. Not to mention those tasks that she assigned me. I then notice that almost all of my past realationships don't actually have closure.

Ugh, I hate it! "Peeta!" says a familiar voice behind me. I turn around to see Katniss jogging towards me. "I just thought that instead of me teaching you how to act, let's just get started on those tasks."

Wait… "But, I thought, I would be doing them alone. You know, without your help." I tell her.

"Well… I want to watch front row of how you would handle it." She says it with a smile telling me she's just going to laugh her ass off everytime I would make a fool of myself.

"Whatever…" I say to her "So first on the list is Madge, do you know where she is?" I ask her. Even though the answer is so obvious, I can't think of anything to say, anyways.

"She lives across here." She says as she grabs my hand, leading me to their house, making me blush by her simple touch.

I know that Delly told me to stay away from her, but who is she to tell me what to do? Were not even friends anymore.

Once were at the mayor's house, Katniss rings the doorbell and a housemaid appear at the doorstep. "We're looking for Madge Undersee, is she home?" Katniss says graciously, faking her kindness, in a British accent.

"Oh, Ms. Everdeen, yes, I will just call her then." Says the maid, going back in the house.

"Ms. Everdeen?" I ask, mockingly.

"Oh shut up. I swear, that maid's got some issues being that nice." She tells me.

"The same way as Johanna?" I ask her. I remember the time she was rather annoyed with her.

"Who?"

"My brother's fiance"

"Oh yes, she is rather nice for a face that looks all brutal." Another fake British accent. "I heard she was from District 7, I know people over there lives in the mountains where they cut all the trees. She must be tossing axes ever since she could tumble."

"Oh please, a gorgoeus girl like her, it's impossible to get her to carry a heavy thing like that."

"You think she's gorgeous?" She says, her expression has the look of worry and one other expression that she has never worn before. Or maybe, I have never seen before, who knows?

Just at that time, Madge appears at the doorstep, obviously surprised to see me. "Oh… hey, Peeta?" She says wondering. Obviously she doesn't know why I am here; I've never been here ever since three years ago.

"Hey" I reply. "May we come in?"

"Ofcourse." She says graciously. Even though she's the mayor's daughter, she is not stuck up like the other rich kids I actually call friends. She is really nice but wants to keep to herself.

Once we're inside, I just realized that I haven't really thought of how I am going to apologize to her. I see a jar of flowers near the kitchen place, so I just grab them. I follow her to her room, Katniss following behind me, and I am surprised about how absoloutly nothing changed by the design of her room except that there is already two bookshelf instead of one. The same things as usual, her soft, white bed still fixed and same covers. There is a piano at the other side of the room. The balcony that invites the air in, making this place fresh. And her closests full of untouched clothes that she doesn't usually use.

Once she sits on her bed, Katniss on the chair next to the bookshelf, reading, I think, I start on my apology speech I made only a few seconds ago. "Dear Madge," I begin, seeing Katniss at the corner of my eye, with a stupid grin on her face, controlling herself from laughing. "I know that I broke up with you three years ago. And because of that, this is my apology speech. Please forgive me." I tell her showing her the flowers that I picked up from a vase somewhere near the kitchen.

That speech has got to be the worst speech ever. Madge is even to dumbstruck to speak. When she finally regains her thought, the first words that came out from her mouth were "Why are you giving me wild onions?"

What? Wild onio- Oh, I thought this were flowers. I here Katniss from the bookshelf giving a loud laugh. Totally humiliated, I toss the onions out the open window at my side, only to hear someone say 'OUCH' from outside. I look out the window and see the maid from earlier getting hit by the onions. Before she can even look up, I quickly shut the window and closed the curtains.

Katniss is alive but she is barely breathing from all the laughter. "Who was that?" Madge says opening the curtains but I sclose them quickly.

"No one…"

"But I just heard…." She then fades away and gets back to the topic. "See, Peeta, I am flattered by this…" she lies "But I don't know if I can accept your apology."

"What? But why?"

"It has already been three years and this apology of yours, isn't even good enough to cover a second." Only now has she been this brutally honest.

"Then what can I…" I trail of, trying to remember what she liked three years before. As I can remember, our relationship started when I played her favorite song at the piano that she taught me, Safe and Sound.

Before I stop myself, I sit at the stool for piano, and played it again, I could remember it as if it was yesterday. After that, I see Katniss, mouth wide opened, surprised, and Madge, almost with tears in her eyes. "This is how our realtionship started, and I was thinking, I want this to be how I am going to apologize to you, and start a beginning of maybe being just friends? I remember how you used to say that this is your favorite song. And I hope it still is, so I just want to say I'm…" Before I could even end my sentence, she flung her arms around me giving me a friendly hug.

"Why do you have to let go?" She asks me with pain in her voice. Obviously, she has never moved on.

"You deserve someone better, someone who deserves you." I reply.

After that, she accepts my apology and I went to the next street with Katniss, to apologize to the next person on my list, Granger Mione. There was silence within us for a couple minutes but then she breaks it. "Wow that was unexpected."

"Surprised?" I ask.

"Obviously." She tells me. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Had what?"

"Feelings." She replies. "You didn't like her just because of her face, didn't you?"

"No." I say it honestly. "I actually like that she wasn't stuck up like those other kids. She is very nice, and I like the kind of girls that actually have talent in music… I think. She is really good with the piano, and I practiced that one piece just to get her."

"You seemed to really like her, but why did you two have to break up?"

"I felt like my feelings were fading away, and I know, if I keep that realationship up, the more that I would hurt her. But I also didn't want to see her cry, that's why I just texted her the morning after my conclusion."

We were already at the front porch of the next girl's house, but before knocking, Katniss gives me a heartwarming smile, telling me "That was the first right thing I think you did." She tells me. I then return the smile. She then quickly says "But that wasn't the right way to break up with a girl." Feeling the need to say something meen to me. I then chuckle and knocked three times at the door.

We encountered 27 houses that day, some are hard to get the apology out of, some are not even caring anymore. But I think the best part of today was getting Katniss to think that I am not that jerk that get girls just to get into there panties and leave them alone after. The more she knows about me, the more that there is a chance that she might like me back.

* * *

**So there you go! I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Hmm... Not much to say. Please review!**


	10. First Task III

**I'm back! After two weeks I think.**

**Thanks for all of those who reviewed and favorited and alerted!**

**And also for those who keeps on reading it no matter what.**

**I promise, I'll update sooner.**

**But first, enjoy my chapter 10 with First task III! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

Saturday, I just finished what I have to do for community work. And if you're wondering how my week went, I'm telling you, it wasn't easy, but it was rather enjoyable being with _her_ the whole week.

There were a lot of rumors going around the school that we were actually dating; a rumor I secretly wished was true. Katniss, however, when she heard the rumors, she would go on a quest to find the source of what she calls 'nonsense'. I turns out, one of my ex apparently got jealous the time I showed up with Katniss at their house. The moment we left, she immediately texted all the contacts on her phone, and they passed it to their contacts, and so on. The moment she confronted her, the rumors were gone. But new rumors went around the school. "I wished I never made you do that task." Katniss told me, sighing. Obviously, she is sick about it.

* * *

My other problem this week was actually Delly. The moment she heard those rumors, she immediately went to talk to me. Privately though. "What the HECK are they talking about?" she says, putting a hand on my chest, pushing me against a wall in the Gym, which is empty by now. I know that Delly is really angry at me right now because she is rarely angry. She is actually being known by being the nicest in the school.

I try to brush her hand off but she kept me pinned on the wall. I really can't hurt her by gripping her hand and removing it from my chest. I mean, she's a girl. That time, I really don't know what she is talking about. "What the heck are YOU talking about?" I say, imitating her accent.

"About what they are saying about you and Katniss." She asks me harshly. I swear, there's fire coming out of her nostrils.

"Well, what are they saying about us?" I ask innocently.

"About you two dating!" She screams at my ear. As if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I am speechless. I really don't know where my mind went that time. All I know is, it's not in my head anymore. I just stand there, motionless, mouth half open, eyes wide open, but my sight is slightly blur. Delly waits for my answer but I just stay quiet. After a few seconds, her eyes opened wide, "It's true?"

After a while, I regained my thoughts and answered her. "No." I simply say. "Don't believe it. It's just a rumor."

She then releases me and tries to calm down. After a while, she then glares at me. "But, if you even try to get her to fall for you…" Before she continues her statement, Katniss went in, running towards me.

"Peeta!" Her voice is breathless. "We need to go… now… she's leaving… to her… home district…" She tells me, panting heavily, as she collapses on a nearby bench. "Clove." She finally tells me. Oh, her.

Delly then leaves the room leaving me and Katniss. I then sit next to her. "Would you want to rest first before we chase her?" I tell her.

She then sits straight and tells me "Don't act like you're concerned." Her voice is really dry from all the running. She must have been in the train station. Selling things, maybe. It's Friday and I still don't know why she skipped class. It's not usual for her.

I look at her condition and I insist that she must rest. "But I'm not acting. You must rest. I'll just buy you something to drink." Glimmer is studying medicine in college so I learned some things from her.

I stood up and was about to leave when she grabbed my hand and by that, I feel shivers all over my body. I then look at her and she does the same. "I'll go with you." She tells me. I don't answer her, though. She then tells me again. "I'll go with you."

"No." I tell her. She could be dehydrated or other things. She could die from thirst.

"Then please," She begs me, "Don't leave me here alone."

I just wish I could resist her. But I couldn't. "I'll never leave you." I tell her.

She smiles as I sit back down next to her. She lays her head on my lap which send me shivers again. She undoes her braid, which sends her beautiful brown hair flowing on her shoulders, and closes her eyes. I really don't know what to do. I have never been in this situation with her before. I simply comb her hair with my fingers and hummed a simple song called the valley song. I could still remember, this is the first song she sang two years ago. When she auditioned to be in a school musical.

I then called the only person available, Johanna, to get her home since I can't carry her because I only have one arm available. The brace from my arm will be removed this Saturday. After my community work, before Katniss would tutor me. After a day or two, I learned that Clove decided to stay here in District 12 since she ran away from home before.

* * *

Okay! Back to the topic: How my week has been.

My other problem was my old friends.

Since Viola was my girl friend, I still needed to apologize to her.

My apology to her wasn't that much special compared to the others, but she gracefully accepted it on my first try. I first thought that it was easy, but just right after we left; I got a text from Keith. "Please tell me Viola is joking!"

I really don't know what to say that time. "What are you talking about?"

"You. Going to all your exes. Stop it! You're humiliating yourself." He replied quickly.

"What if I don't care?" I replied.

"You have to be joking. Do you know how hard it is to raise your popularity? Now that you're the most popular guy in school, keep it! And most of all don't turn it into infamy." He replied quickly again.

I got so upset because of that reply that I just ignore it. I really don't believe that I am humiliating myself. And if I am, it's for Katniss.

* * *

Now, back to the present.

"Okay Peeta, just remember to take care of your arm. And try to keep away from accidents." Says the doctor a little too brightly.

Finally, my arm is back to normal, and I have a 'tutor' with Katniss today, Terry at school, mom and dad in the restaurant, doing some interviews I think, and Ken and Johanna planning for their wedding. This leaves me alone in the house. Which is perfect for my surprise for Katniss.

Katniss told me to scratch her name off my list but I had a better idea than that. I suit up for something formal and fix my hair, waiting for Katniss to arrive at the door.

Once the doorbell rang, I swear, I had never felt more nervous than this. I open the door to reveal the one and only. Her outfit is the usual thing she wears every time at school. A pair of jeans, boots, and a shirt… With the expression of shock and wonder on her face. But after a while, she begins to laugh. "What are you wearing?" She says in between giggles.

That was unexpected. I cleared my throat and began to speak "For you." I say. I held out my hand for her to take. "If you would follow me please." I tell her.

She raises an eyebrow at me, "What is this about?" she asks.

"Just completing my first task." I tell her. "I know you told me that I shouldn't, but I don't think that would be fair."

She then sighs and takes my hand. "Fine, lead the way." She tells me. I lead her to the dining table and offered her a seat in a gentleman way. "After this nonsense, promise me you won't do it again."

I give her a huge smile and tell her "Promise." I stood straight and fixed my tie. "Good Afternoon Ms. Everdeen, this day, I am serving you some of my best specialties. If you please wait patiently, the food will be arriving in a moment." I tell her.

She chuckles. "Well, go get it then! I'm starving."

I went in the kitchen and gathered the food I made 30 mins. before Katniss got here. I have an appetizer (soup), a main dish (Lasagna), and some dessert (Crème brûlée). One by one, I placed them on the kitchen table and she looks at them hungrily. "Mmm, that smells nice." She says pointing at the appetizer. "What is it?"

"It's my specialty. I invented it myself. But I still don't have a name for it." I tell her.

She picks up her spoon, scoop some of the soup I made, and sip it. "Tastes good too." She tells me. I went back in the kitchen to get the drinks, which is iced tea, and poured some in her glass. I was about to leave again but she tells me. "Don't leave me here." I look at her, "Eat with me" She tells me. She hops out of her chair, went in the kitchen, and came back with a bowl, plate, and spoon at her hand. She pours half of the soup into the other bowl, slices the Lasagna in half, placing the other half on the plate. "I'm keeping all of this." She tells me grabbing the Crème brûlée. She then gives me the bowl and the plate, holding half of the things I cooked. "Eat with me." She repeats.

I grab myself a spoon, fork, and knife, and accepted her offer. "Of course." I tell her as I took a sit on the chair across her. We ate in silence after that. It feels like a date for me even if it's not.

After a while, she then starts the conversation. "Why are you being like this?" She asks me.

"Being like what?" I ask.

"I mean, you're… You've changed." She tells me looking straight into my eyes.

Have I done something wrong? Did I offend her in some way? Have I pushed her further instead of pulling her closer? "What do you mean?"

"In a good way, you've change. You're so nice this week." She says as she sips from her glass of iced tea.

Have I really changed? No. I don't think I have. So I tell her honestly "I haven't change. I think I just showed the other part of me."

She then gives me a smile that warms my heart. "Stay on that part."

"Don't worry. I will" I promise to her.

After she ate her last spoon of dessert, she tells me "Thanks for the food. I told you, I don't want you to work up your apology to me. It was just an accident that we kissed before." I then stand up and she stood up as well.

I took the plates and she took the cups. "It's more than that." I tell her as we make our way to the kitchen. "When we first met, I accidentally tripped you in front of some schoolmates of ours, and that was your first day in school. I wanted to apologize back then, but it leads me to instant popularity that I don't want to disappear back then. I was being selfish that time. The next days, I have embarrassed you again which is hurting you." I say as I opened the faucet and cleanse some kitchen utensils.

She adds some soap in the sponge and started to wash the plates, spoons, forks, and knives, and the cups while I washed the things I used to cook with. "It was two years ago." She tells me as she adds soap again to the sponge.

I turned the tap to let the faucet running again and rinsed some of the utensils. "It was two years ago and it's still happening. I still hurt you in some way or another. I don't want to do it anymore."

She then turns the tap that turns the faucet off and face me. "You know what. I have been hanging out with you in just two weeks and I already feel like you will be the best kind of friend that I would ever have. I trust you that you won't hurt me again in some way or another." This brings a smile to my face. "You're like my best friend and I think you'll stay like that forever." I don't know whether to be happy or not. Happy because I'm the best friend she felt she never had, and sad because that's what we'll ever be 'forever'.

* * *

**What do you guys think?**

**I know, it's a little boring... But please REVIEW!**

**I have forgotten my idea for this chapter. But next chapter, it will be different.**

**Do some of you ship Gadge?**


	11. Operation Gadge I

**I'm Back! After how many weeks ..**

**School is really getting into my nerves ..**

**Anyways, thanks for all of your support even though I might have disappeared.**

**3r1ca98: Yes, I do like A Walk to Remember a lot that every time I watch it or read it, I can't help but cry. Anyways .. Thanks for trying to review every after chapter. And just in case you're still wondering, the characters are maybe a little OOC ..**

**Faery X Queen: Peeta's competition will be introduced maybe after the third task is finished. I've been planning to make it special. And how and why Katniss asked Peeta to eat with her, we'll never know. It is Peeta's POV.**

**ThroughTheSky: Then you'll like this! I hope ..**

**Anyways .. Here is Chapter 11 with OPERATION GADGE (aka second task) PART 1!**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Monday again. Two days ago, I just finished my first task and eventually, Katniss haven't told me my second task yet. And truthfully speaking, I am excited but at the same time exhausted.

Last Sunday, I learned that Gale will be out of the hospital, which means I have to go back to my old friends because Katniss has some other people to hang out with. Well, they are as what I heard her told me 'Cousins by chance, best friends by choice.' I also learned that Ken and Johanna's wedding will be two months from now, after my graduation. That reminds me, I really need to pay attention in class if I want to pass this year. After that, it's college. My father already picked a school for me which is at the Capitol. It's the place where my mother is currently working at. But to be honest, I still don't know what I want to take in college. My brother said that I must take what I am happy doing. Well, right now, I like cooking, especially baking, but I don't think my mother would approve. She said that I should take Law or else, I won't get my daily allowance.

When I walk out of my car, I immediately see Katniss and Gale with Delly sitting on the school bench. "Hey, good to see you're already out" I say to Gale as I approach them, giving him a manly hug.

"Thanks man. You know, I feel like I am …" He replies to me but slowly fades away when he notices Madge approaching us. That's odd. He clears his throat to speak "Oh-uh… Hey, uhm… Hey Madge." He says nervously.

"Oh, hey Gale. It's good to see you're out of the hospital already." She tells him.

He attempts to fix his hair, but makes it look worse than before. "It's- it's good to see you too… Uhm… What… When… I mean… How have you been?" Ok, now I see what's going on here.

"I have been well, thank you for asking." She replies, giving him what I know is her heart-warming smile.

"Oh… Kay…" He replies.

"Yeah."

After that, an awkward silence followed, finally, Katniss said "Okay. I think Peeta and I'll just leave for our first class." She tells them, pulling my jacket.

Once we're in class, I ask her quickly "What was that about?"

"Gale. He has been crushing on Madge ever since they met. Kind of sad actually, a lot of girls would die just to be with him, but he'd rather die alone than with some other girl besides her." She tells me with a long face.

"But, doesn't Madge like him back?" I ask her

"Unfortunately, I don't know. She keeps secrets that have something to do with things like that. "She tells me in a sad face but that disappeared after a while and replaced with a look saying she has an ides "I have an idea" She tells me, facing me, excitedly.

"Okay then, let's hear it." I tell her.

She takes a deep breath and thinks "Okay, how do I begin?" She asks herself.

"At the beginning." I mutter. I let out a chuckle but then she glares at me, silencing me.

After a few moments, she finally found the words to say "Okay, so here's the thing. I told you to do three tasks for me, right?" I nod, agreeing to her. "I still haven't given you you're second task, right?" I nod again in agreement. "I think I have an idea what your second task will be." She tells me.

After a while, I realized what she meant by that. "No, no, there is no way-" I tell her.

"Please!" She pleaded.

"No!" I snapped at her.

"But you promised me. You would do anything I say. Don't you dare break that promise mister Mellark!" She tells me.

"I know I promised, but what if, for instance, that would ruin their friendship?" I ask her.

"They're best friends. It would be impossible if that happens." She tells me.

"We don't even know if there would be a possibility if she would like him back."

"That's the best part. What if she did like him back?"

"What if she doesn't?"

"Why are you so negative?"

Time passed and our argument went on, it was already lunch time when I decided to agree with her. "Alright then, fine. I'll do it."

She lets out a smile and says "You sure?"

"Yeah, whatever." I reply.

"Ok then."

* * *

Gale is a lot different when with Madge. He could never look at her straight in the eye, and when asked a question, he simply laughs and continues to eat. After lunch, Katniss and I have the same subject with Gale which is History of Panem. "Okay guys, right now ... we are going to study how there are only 12 districts in existence and not 13." Says our boring professor in a bored voice.

Since I already know the answer, I forced to exchange seats with Lenny Parker, another girl I actually dated but forgot to write in the list, and sat next to Gale while Katniss stays at the front of the class, taking notes and listening to the teacher attentively. "Hey… Gale" I say in hushed voice, shaking Gale who is apparently asleep already.

He quickly wakes up and wipes the drool of his chin. "I wasn't asleep." He says out loudly that almost all of the heads turned our way. Luckily, our professor is too busy searching for his books that he hasn't heard him.

When he notices that I was the one waking him up, he rubs his eyes and goes back to sleep immediately. I then shake him awake again but he just shakes me off. Time continues to fly fast and before I know it, it's already five minutes before our next class, so I do the only thing I could think of. "Hey, Madge just asked you on a date." I whisper to him, and with that, his head quickly darts up with his eyes alert.

"What? When? But… How?" He asks me.

I try not to chuckle at how ridiculous he is but failed miserably. "I was just kidding, dude." I say in between chuckles.

"Not funny." He tells me, slightly blushing from embarrassment and the other thing that has something to do with Madge.

Okay, maybe this time, I got him in track. "I could help you, you know?"

His face expresses with his confusion. "With what?"

"Oh you know, get the girl. Make her fall. From now on, I am your wingman." I tell him.

"I don't need your help." He tells me coldly.

"Or do you?" I tell him which leaves him all confused. Great. "I'm telling you right now, you need me. But since it's your decision, you have until dismissal for your final choice. Anyways, I need to remind you though; I am an expert in this kind of things." And with such great coincidence, the bell rang and it's time for my next class.

I quickly got up and joined Katniss to walk to our next class. "So, how did it go?" She asks me.

"How did what go?" I ask her even though I already know the answer.

"Did Gale agree to you with you helping him being set-up with Madge?" She waits for an answer but I don't answer. Just a little bit excited on telling her but trying to act that I am not. "I saw you talking to him awhile ago."

And just as she said that, Gale came up jogging towards us. "Hey, I've been thinking… Yeah, I think I'll agree for you to help me." He tells us nervously. He looks at his watch and begins to sweat nervously again. "Next up is Gym Class for me. Don't want to be late though. I'll just go." He tells us running for his next class which is gym, the only class he and Madge attends together.

Katniss then faces me with an impressed expression on her face. "How do you do it?"

"I'm an expert in this kind of things." I tell her.

"So what's your plan?" She asks me, resuming our walk to the next class.

"I honestly don't know yet. But I'm getting there."

"Until when?"

"I'll tell you later when I already have one."

"Later?"

"Yeah… Maybe… I don't know yet." I really have no idea how to do this. But another idea pops into my head. "Can I have your phone number so maybe I'll just text you later if I have an idea?" I tell her, hoping that she would give me her number. That's also a step forward for me, isn't it?

"Do I need to remind you that maybe I can't afford one?" She asks me.

"How can you not afford a phone number? It's actually kind of free… isn't it?" I ask her.

She then slaps my head with the notebook she is recently holding. "Why are you so stupid recently?" She asks me.

After she asks me that, I finally get what she said. She can't afford a phone not the phone number. "I really don't know." After a while, an idea pops into my head. "Does Gale have Madge's phone number yet?"

"Yes, why?" She says as we both take a sit in the front row of the classroom.

"Most of today's relationships starts by the use of technology, you know?" I tell her, trying to act smart.

"That's not going to work." She tells me.

"And why is that, Miss Everdeen?"

"Well, as you might know, Gale's mind will go blank and start to say some weird things, and Madge isn't even fond of it." She tells me.

"That's why they invented texting, to make time to reply."

"But it still won't work out."

"I know."

She faces me in confusion, "What do you mean I know?"

"Gale and Madge, they are never going to get together in just a week. And one more thing, we can't just force two people together. It takes time." I tell her.

"But you promised me to help my cousin get together with the girl of his dreams." She tells me.

"And that's why you're going to help me."

"And why would I help you?"

"Because he's YOUR cousin and she's YOUR best friend. And need to remind you, it is YOUR idea."

It took a long time until she finally replied "Okay, fine. I'll help you. But since you told me about the time, I think it's best to expand it for two weeks."

"Okay then. We'll tell him our plan for tomorrow."

"And what is the plan?"

I don't really have any plans yet, but I know it will come sometime. "I'll tell you later."

* * *

**Yeaah .. It's a kind of boring and short .. I kind of forgot the idea in this chapter ..**

**Anyways .. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Operation Gadge II

**Im Back! Sorry for the huge delay...**

**First of all, there was a typhoon here and the power was cut off.**

**Second of all, when the power was back on, the internet connection was lost.**

**Third of all, when the internet connection was returned, school came back in the way.**

**So I'm so sorry for the delay.**

**Anyways:**

**To Faery X Queen: Thanks! I think I would use it but change some parts. I actually tried setting up two of my friends but that didn't work well. And I don't want that to happen to those two, if you know what I mean. hehe. P.S. I envy your sister. Glad you enjoyed :)**

**To peetame: Try breading your cats, they multiply faster than expected ;) Thank you :D**

**To bedazzlequeen: Thanks :) I was feeling a little cocky when I was writing it so I guess that made Peeta a little cocky too... Thanks for reading :)**

**To Everyone else: THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR CONTINUING TO READ, FOLLOW, REVIEW, FAVORITE, THIS STORY!**

**Anyways... Here is Chapter12! with OPERATION GADGE PART TWO!**

* * *

It took me 4 days to think about what my action plan would be. Meanwhile, Gale has been trying to catch Madge's attention but ends up desperately with Madge trying to catch my attention instead. I still don't know if she still likes me, and I still don't know if this is the right thing to do.

For hours, I have been thinking for something to just get them together, but I just end p daydreaming about someone from the Seam with gorgeous dark hair in a one side braid and amazing gray eyes. I even haven't notice me drawing her until my mother came in my room.

"Peeta!" She screamed at the top of her voice.

And with that, I crumpled my paper and tried to shoot it into my garbage can but missed. "Yes?" I ask her.

"What were you doing?" She asked me.

"My homework." I lied. I am bad at lying when it comes to my mother.

My mother raises an eyebrow at me. "I saw that you were drawing something. Don't you dare lie to me. I saw what you were doing." She says while approaching near my trash bin and picking up the piece of paper I have failed to throw.

"Yes, it's my homework. I just got it wrong and…" I fade away slowly as she opens that piece of paper. I then cover my face, horrified of her reaction.

I have been waiting for her beating me up but that doesn't come. When I remove my hand from my eyes, I see she's staring me down, and I know she's trying to control her temper. After a while, she then opens her mouth to ask me "Is it Katniss?"

"Yes." I whisper.

"And what kind of homework is this?" She asks me, still controlling her temper.

"It's not actually homework." I finally tell the truth. "I was just practicing my drawing skills." Okay, not the best lie I ever said but she believed it.

She then sat at the chair near my desk. "I have something to tell you, son." She starts. "This girl, I know her kind. She is from the poor part of our district, and I don't want you to get matched up with her. Ever."

"What are you talking about?"

She then stands up and walks to the door but before she could leave my room, she turned around and told me "I think you know what I mean." And after that, she just closes the door.

I picked up the piece of crumpled paper that my mother left on my desk earlier and reopen it to look at her again, but I notice something I haven't seen before. I ripped the paper in pieces and thrown it properly this time.

* * *

It's already lunchtime so we make our way to the school cafeteria but have to pass first at the gym so Delly could place down the things that she is holding.

"Thank God it's Friday" Delly breathed out, exhausted from all the work the teachers are giving her. It is really hard to be known as the most responsible student of the school. It's something I haven't tried but seen and heard of just like right now.

"What are you having this week?" Gale asked a little sarcastically.

"This year's prom." She says while adjusting the two boxes, which I think is where you put your votes at for prom king and queen, and the tarpaulin, with this year's theme printed in green with a dark blue background and other designs added to it, in her arms. The color combination actually looks nice.

"But isn't it a little early for prom?" Madge asks, appearing from the back, making Gale start to act weird again. But not that weird anymore. The past four days, I have been actually teaching him to be more confident.

"Prom is already two weeks from now, a week after our drama play." Delly answers. "You should really find a dress right now before all the best dresses get sold out."

"I think you should also find a date." I tell her, slightly teasing Gale. Gale gives me the 'SHUT UP' kind of look.

There was an awkward silence after that because Madge thought I was asking her to prom. After a few seconds later, we arrive at the outside of the gym and waited for the 11 – 12 o'clock gym class to finish. It seems like they haven't noticed the time.

A few minutes later, they have already been dismissed for lunch already and the first person to come out was Lou, Daina, and Keith. When the three of them passed us, Lou bumped into Delly, intentionally, making the boxes and the tarpaulin fall down to the ground. "LOSER!" Daina called out to Delly before the three of them left, and almost all the people surrounding us laughed at Delly.

Delly then bowed her head, got the things that have fallen, and went in the gym, quickly. Gale and Madge followed her inside. I was getting a bit irritated on how the way things go around this school. And a bit guilty because I had treated other people like that before I went with Katniss and friends.

Before I know it, I raised my voice for them to hear, but not actually shout. "Don't you people have more important things to do?" And with that, the laughter faded away. They all left one by one until only one other person is alone at the hall way. Her beautiful grey seam eyes tell me that she has seen the encounter of Delly and my old friends. But slight grin on her sweet lips tells me that I did the right thing standing up against the others.

"Let's go inside." She tells me and I follow her.

Inside, I see Delly with puffy red eyes that tell me she had been crying the time I have been outside. But right now, she is trying to figure out what the kind of interior design should be. After a while, she already became exhausted and hungry. Katniss actually bought us some sandwiches so we ate in the gym.

"I hate those three." Delly mutters while taking a bite at the sandwich.

"You mean four. Viola wasn't with them that time." Madge says.

"I hate them all." Delly screams. "I just wish that this school year would end so I won't see them ever again." I wonder if that is how they think of me back in the past. It actually hurts me to think it that way.

"Never mind them. They're just insecure that's why they try to drag other people lower than them." Madge replies.

After a while, Katniss and I went to our next subject which is History of Panem. It is actually my worst subject. While our teacher is teaching, our school principal starts to announce some things.

"Good Morning students of District 12 High School. I just want to announce that prom night would already be two weeks from now." A lot of girls began to feel excited and whisper about who they want to go to prom with.

"For you to start voting for our school's prom king and queen. here are the contestants." The room then became instantly quiet. "For prom king, you're first contestant is Joe Brian." He is the captain of the football team, but he is not that good looking.

"The second contestant is Keith Sewers." The Jerk.

"And our last contestant for prom king is Peeta Mellark." The class gave me a loud clap but was instantly silenced when the principal started talking again.

"Okay, now it's time for our prom queen contestants." I'm already used to being voted prom king. "For our first contestant, Viola Penthouse." To be true, she's not that good looking one's you get to know her true form.

"Our second contestant is Daina Grenchy" If you have forgotten, she is Keith's girlfriend and the person who insulted Delly earlier today. "That biatch." I hear Katniss mutter softly.

"And for our last contestant, Lexy Aviona." When it comes to physical appearance, she is the prettiest girl around. She has blond hair with unusual purple eyes. Some say it's natural. Some say it's just contacts. She is also tall with tan skin. When it comes to her attitude, she is also the nicest girl in the school. She's not like any other. But I didn't try to get her to be mine because I didn't have any special feelings for her. A lot of people like her. So, odds are, she would win the prom queen spot with no sweat.

"Good luck in your contest." Katniss tells me.

"Thanks, but I don't need luck." I joke.

"Oh, shut up." She tells me.

"Additional announcements." We hear the principal speaking again. "Next week, we are pleased to tell you that there will be no classes for the whole week." All of us cheered. "All of your teachers and yours truly are going for an educational trip with the juniors to District 11 and so we would all keep you occupied, we would give you some homework that would last for a week." And with that, some student's booed. "We are also asking you to buy tickets for the fundraising drama that would be led by Peeta Mellark…" Why did you have to say my name? "…and Delly Cartwright. 9pm on the Saturday next week. For tickets…" I already didn't listen because some other thing was going into my mind.

I am really going to finish everything for next week. The date of Madge and Gale, the acting, oh, and the paintings. I wonder what I could paint in this place. So far, the most breath-taking place I have ever seen is the Meadow… Wait a minute.

The Meadow, Madge and Gale, no classes for one week…

Camping!

"Hey Kat. I have an idea for operation Gadge." I tell her, a little bit excited.

"Really? What?" She asks.

"So I was thinking, we don't have classes for next week, so why don't we go to the meadow and have a camping trip. The five of us, you, me, Gale, Madge, and Delly. Everyone gets benefits with it. I could complete my paintings while I'm there, you could hunt and sell it afterwards, Gale could finally tell how he feels about Madge, and Delly could actually have some rest from all of the work." I tell her.

She thinks about it for some time, and after a few minutes, she agrees with my idea.

* * *

**From the past few updates, it actually took me three weeks to update so please be patient with me because of school work. Being a junior is a hard work most especially if you're the most responsible student in class... LOL! Just kidding.**

**But expect updates would be weeks after today.**

**so please, don't forget to REVIEW!**

**FUN(ALMOST)FACT:**

**Alexandria's genesis is a disorder that has originated from what a majority of people consider to be just a myth or a legend. Though the presence of this disorder is not known in today's times, it is possible that such a condition may have existed in the past. Among the symptoms of this disorder, one of them is purple eyes. The legend that has given rise to this genetic condition is that several centuries ago, in a small village Egypt, there occurred a mysterious flash of light in the sky, that affected all the village people, and led them to develop pale white skin, along with purple eyes. Due to these developments in their appearance, they came to be known as 'spirit people'. The first person to be born with purple eyes as a result of this disorder, was in England, in 1329, named Alexandria. She went on to give birth to four girls, who also had the same condition, but lived well up to hundred years of age. Persons who suffer from this condition, apart from having purple eyes, are also known to have 'perfect vision', though this may be naturally possible, and not the result of any genetic defect or mutation. **

**IN SHORT: Purple Eyes= Perfect People**


	13. An Illegal Camping Trip

**HEYY !**

**First of all, IM BACK ! **

**And I'm so sorry for the looong delay...**

**But I am still happy when I saw that some are still reading my fanfic!**

**Thank you so much !**

**So, because of our semestral break, I decided to continue this :)**

**Hope you wont get bored with chapter 13! An Illegal Camping Trip!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The rays of the sun are beating us into sweats. This must be the hottest day ever in district 12.

We have already arrived at the edge of the meadow, and now doing things that are supposed to be illegal. Well, doing things that are illegal are not new to all of us anymore. Hardly anyone follows the rules here in district 12, mainly because the punishments are not that heavy. Except when you do things that could harm the life of all the residents. Lucky we live here. Even if it is the poorest district in the country of Panem, it is still the safest place to be. Judging from what I've heard from my cousins in district 1 and 2.

We slip under the fence, which is already fully repaired but still not on, and follow Katniss on our way.

She says she knows the perfect place for camping, and we have to get a move on Operation Gadge. Things have not been looking up for the rest of the week.

Come to think of it, I think Madge still has her eyes on me.

For example: The bouquet roses that Gale left at her locker, she thought I was the person who gave it and hugged me when we saw each other after that. Gale gave me glares the whole day.

And with that on my hands, I never get time to spend time alone with Katniss.

_Katniss._

How little time that we spend together. I just wish I could have at least two days with her. Alone.

I wonder, how would she react if I reveal my feelings for her? Would we still be the same? Or would she decline me? When would I tell her how I feel? How should I tell her? Will I even tell her? Or should I keep it as a secret of my own? Of course, it's not a secret that I like her since 'some' of my friends actually blurted it out to the whole group. Maybe she already knows. Does she? Thousands of questions still roam endlessly around my mind.

After a long journey of endless walking, we have stopped in front of what seems like a dead end full of vines and leaves. Are we going to climb this?

The answer is no.

Apparently, there is a tunnel that is hidden under all those vines and leaves. Come to think of it, I think this tunnel is actually man-made that is made by a miner. Which I can only guess, is Katniss' father.

We follow Kat under the tunnel. It is cooler in hear than out there.

After maybe half an hour later, we were already seeing a small amount of light and could already smell a faint scent of pine. We all hurried to rush out because this tiny tunnel was making us all a bit claustrophobic.

Out of the tunnel, into the camping place. And one word is the only thing all of us can speak out.

_Wow._

This place is breathtaking.

Blossoms of yellow dandelions sprout out from the ground. Pine trees placed at the other side of the clear blue lake, which is right in the middle of this valley. We could also hear the chirps of songbirds, and the harmonic song-whistles of mockingjays.

We, except Delly, first set up our camp. Delly just collapses and lies on the ground, watching clouds.

After a while, we watch the sunset and went inside our tents after. And that is where the word illegal comes to its senses.

* * *

After all the walking, the heat of the sun this morning, I don't seem to be tired enough to be able to get to sleep. I look at my watch and glad to see it's already four in the morning. Only one more hour until the others wake up.

I then stretch as I go out of my tent but surprised to see that another person is awake.

I could only see the dark outlines of the person but my heart skips a beat because, of some luck, I could see clearly that that person is Katniss. Sitting at the edge of the lake.

I slowly walk towards her. "Hey." I say coolly, squatting at the space beside her.

"Hey." She replies, taking notice of my presence. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Not tired. You?"

"Yes."

Silence follows after that, but I break it. "Why?" I ask.

"Would you mind if I open up a bit?" She asks.

"No. Not actually." I reply.

She takes a deep breath and answers my question. "Well, it's because of memories… It's because this is the place where me and my father always hanged out. It's the place where he thought me things. But this is also the place where I last saw him…" Her eyes seems to shine brighter in nighttime. Or are those tears? "We were just bonding here as a family that day. Oh, how happy we were that time. Me, mom, Prim, and dad. Then, all of a sudden, a high-pitched tone was whistled by a mockingjay. He immediately told us to hide in the forest." Her voice was already dry and breaking that time, but she still continues. "We already gathered in the forest but then my father forgot something at the open field. A book. He ran back to get it and hid it in some place unknown. But before he could go back to us, a hovercraft suddenly appeared from nowhere and speared him straight in the… the…" She couldn't finish anymore.

"Shh… Sh… It's okay" I say as I give her a comforting hug. But it's not okay. It would never be okay. Most especially when you apparently see your most loved one die in front of your eyes and in the same place where you are now. "Stop crying." I whisper. Same place. Ironic how the place that contains lots of such great memories would be destroyed by one incident.

"Stop crying." I whisper again. But I know it would be a long time until she stops crying. I should've never asked her. Now I don't know how to make her feel better. So I just wipe her tears and kiss her forehead. "Stop crying." I whisper looking directly into her eyes.

She then calms down after that. She then goes back to starring at the lake.

Silence follows.

The sun was rising.

But what is it that I see there in the forest? Something light brown in skin. Or is it fur?

Then it's hit me. It's a mountain lion!

Katniss must've also seen it because she immediately gripped my arm tight. "Get the others up." She orders me quickly. I rouse the others awake, and after a few seconds, we're ready to go. Careful as possible, just in case the lion takes notice and makes us as its breakfast.

I carry Katniss' bag because now, there's a bow and arrow at her hand. "Just in case"

We carefully enter the tunnel again. Lucky, it wasn't able to notice us.

Because of the mountain lion back there, we just decided to go home early.

But luck disappeared at the journey when we were already near the fence.

First, there was growling then a pack of wolves appeared and surrounded us.

What happened next was so fast. Katniss released her arrows and ordered us all to run straight to the fence as she brings down a wolf after another. But they came unlimitedly, like this place is full of packs of wolves. So we run until we are at the fence. When at the fence, there was a sound that wasn't there the day before. A buzzing sound that tells us all that the fence is alive for now. By now, the wolves have seemed to lessen until there's none. So it is already peaceful again, but we have to move out, quickly.

We searched for a tree that is near the fence for us to at least jump. Finally, we found a good oak tree. First to jump was Gale, Madge came second, caught by Gale of course. Then Delly. I was supposed to be the next person to jump but I saw something moving quickly towards us. It's the mountain lion. And the others don't notice a thing. It's coming for us. Wait, it's coming for Katniss!

The moment that beast jumped in order to take a bit at her, I moved her over and ended up being bitten at the leg and pulled down from the tree…

"Peeta!" I hear Katniss' scream the loudest.

From the corner of my eye, I see that she loaded her bow and arrow and pointed it against me! Wait, not me… the lion.

I see her jump down from the tree but not the other side of the fence. This side of the fence.

I can see her running towards me but before she could get to me, my whole mind blacks out.

* * *

**Yeah .. I know It's short... but it would get longer after!**

**So please, please, please review!**

**It inspires me to continue writing ! :D**

**Only 2-3 more chapters before you would meet Peeta's competition :)**


	14. A Night With Everdeen

**Hey hey !**

**I'm trying already to publish every two days because classes was nearing again...**

**But I tried to post a fanfic of mine on tumblr and got disappointed that no one even took time to notice it.**

**That brought my spirits down, so yeah...**

**But things turned around yesterday because when I was browsing my reviews, I kind of wandered what were the stories you guys write so I guess I just kind of browsed your accounts (Not stalking though), and I was kind of surprised to see that the stories that I have been hungrily reading that has actually more than a hundred faves and alerts and reviews in every story they wrote, (or favorited) were the stories written by you guys!**

**I was actually flattered and shocked at the same time that you would actually take time to read this simple fanfic I write. So I guess that was my inspiration to write the next chapter: Ch****APTER 14! A NIGHT WITH EVERDEEN! ENJOY! See you below !**

* * *

"One… Two… Three!" Katniss says as she tries to get me to my feet, but we both collapse the moment I inch of the ground. It's the eighth attempt already. I've been stuck here for hours already. Waking up to only find out that it's almost nighttime again, with no one by my side except Katniss. The others have left but can't ask for help because that would lead us to further trouble. But I still think this could lead_ me_ to further trouble. My leg has been bleeding because of that nasty beast that has bitten me and has dragged me down to a high fall that has shaken my head. Now, the only thing I can feel is a headache from rising and falling.

"Again… One… Two… Three!" Katniss says as she tries to drag me up once again. This time, she got to get me up on my feet and tries to support me, but my weight is heavy enough to let the two of us crash down back the ground. "You need to lay off some pounds, Peeta." She jokes as she pushes herself into a sitting position.

Even when she's joking, I know deep in my heart that she is tired, sick of me. If I just have fought with the monstrous beast like a real man would, we would never be in this condition. So I say "I think it's best to go back to your home, rest for a while. Go look for help in the morning."

She looks in me in disbelief. "And leave you when you need me the most? Nu-uh. That's not going to happen." She tells me while she wraps my arm around her shoulder. "I would never do that to the friend that I love the most." I don't know why, but my stomach seems to be stirring and heat begins to rise up in my cheeks.

She then carries me to my feet with incredible strength, and supports my weight as we go back a familiar trail to the lake. I also try to stand, thinking it's for her, not for me. And it helps.

Once in the lake, she lets me sit near the patch of dandelions while fixing us up a tent. I also wanted to help, but the best I could do is just sit up here and not distract her.

She leads me inside my tent and goes inside her tent also…

Then her words earlier echoes in my mind… '-the friend I love the most." A smile crosses my face when I think of those words coming out from those lips. Maybe I'm not the only one who feels these stirrings inside me. But, then again, I must not assume too much that she might also feel the same about me. Or else that would lead to heartaches… The worst kind of pain that I have _never_ felt.

* * *

Falling asleep is a hard thing to do. My mind wanders wherever it wants to go. I remember that my brother's wedding would be two weeks from now. How careless of me to not even care about my own brother. I remember that the play would be on Sunday already, held at District 12's stadium, near the Justice building, where Katniss stood at her singing competition, the time I knocked her to the ground because of being drunk.

My thoughts then begin to settle on her. I then remember all those things I have done to her in the past. Making her the laugh of the school in her first day. Letting my dog, Hunter, chase her up in the tree. Embarrassing her in her singing competition. Saying trash to her. Giving her her unwanted first kiss…

I suddenly stop and sat up straight. What have I done? A guilt feeling was filling the pit of my stomach. All those horrible things, I have done to her. And what did she ever do to me that displeased me. Absolutely nothing. She did nothing but please me. Helping me, forgiving me, and now, she's caring for me. Aiding me to full health before we would go back up that fence. I could do the best I could for her and that wouldn't still be enough.

I run my fingers through my wavy blond hair. This feeling is killing me. I need some air.

I test my leg if it is good to go. It is a lot better than it was earlier. I could walk a little already but I would still feel a stabbing pain when I walk.

I limp out of my tent and let the cool night breeze wash my thoughts. So cool, so fresh, yet, I feel so empty. I could see her tent at the corner of my eye. Maybe a little peak wouldn't kill, right?

I limp toward her tent and silently spread the entrance open. There she is, lying in it with her arm wrapped around one pillow. Her skin, illuminated by the moonlight, looks so delicate and soft. She looks so peaceful, so soft. She looks so picture perfect. A portrait that I would want to paint. Wait… I limp back to my tent and gather my paintbrush, paint, and my canvas.

I don't know it'll be okay but it is just so hard to resist. So I dip the tip of my paintbrush in one of the paints I have brought with me here, and brush it to the blank canvas, combining a variety of colors, making sure to get the correct features of her face, of her body. The light and shadow. After an hour or more, I'm done with my painting. Looking oh so beautiful but nothing like her. She is more beautiful than what I have done. I never felt more disappointed, frustrated with myself, I just wanted to toss this piece of trash out of my sight. Never to be seen again.

I walk out of her tent and was about to throw it but I suddenly hear her voice calling to me "Peet!" A nervous spasm must have come to me because next thing I know, she was behind me.

"Oh… uhm, hey Kat." I say as normal as possible. Holding the painting behind my back, just enough to hide it. But she's not a fool not to notice.

"What you got there?" She asks with a smirk on her face. Without a second passing by, she snatches the painting from behind my back. Her eyes widened at the sight of it, leaving her lips to have a small gap in them.

I don't know what to say. I might seem very… I don't even know what word to use… something that is worse than freakish, obsessed, crazy, fan… I'm not even a fan. A few excuses formulate in my mind. "I was just practice painting…" I clear my throat.

"Uh-huh?" She asks.

"… It's not something personal. I just want to practice before doing something more beautiful…" I continue my excuse. She tilted her head on one side and looked a little pissed when I said the last sentence. "Not that I'm saying you're not beautiful… Of course you are…" She tilts her head on the other side and a small smile crosses her face with what I think has a hint pink on her cheeks. I suddenly feel something again at the bottom of my stomach and the tip of my ears are becoming a little hot. Also my arms are a little hot. Okay, I'm hot but I'm shivering like there's no tomorrow. "It's just that, Oh! You get the point!" I give up, finally realizing that she was keeping giggles from escaping her.

After letting those giggles come out of her, she takes another look at the painting. "Can I keep the painting?" She asks.

"What?" I stare at her if she looks serious, and I could see she does. "Of course you can. It's yours."

"Thanks." She says as she lies her painting at the foot of her tent then faces back to me. "Now, do you need some help getting back to your tent?" She says as she runs her tongue on her lower lip with a suggestive smile on her face. I thought we had the same thought not until I realized that I have a leg that is not fully healed. Don't ask me what I was thinking about, I think you already know.

"No… uhm, I can manage." I say and begin to limp towards my tent. I suddenly feel that the heat that has been coming out from my body has not left. "Goodnight." I call back but clumsily fell on the ground.

"Peet!" She gasps and I didn't even hear any kind of noise when I feel her touch my arm. "Oh my gosh, Peeta! You're so hot!" She exclaims.

"I know I am." I say jokingly and she punches me lightly at my arm. But I know what she means. Of course. But it's just fever, nothing to worry about. But I don't want me to be her burden, so I brush her off and push myself up. She tries to help but I tell her "I can do this."

"Can I at least try to aid you?" she asks me pleadingly. I still don't want to make me her responsibility but I can't just let myself die the way I wouldn't expect. So I just nod. "Great, I'll just grab some things in my bag and I expect you already in the tent, lying down, and also, remove your shirt." She just says and quickly went inside her tent.

I follow her orders and limp my way inside my tent. Some green things went crazy inside my mind but I shake them off when Katniss went inside, carrying what I think is medicine, a towel, and a bottle of water.

She starts by taking my blanket off of me, revealing my exposed skin. She then begins to gently wipe the damp cloth on my skin, sometimes her skin brushes with mine and I feel a tingling sensation, which makes it harder for me than it is for her when she goes low. I just thank the person above when she finished, not exposing myself too much for her comfort. Oh, did I mention she was wearing shorts and a tank top that exposes most of her skin?

She makes me drink the medicine that she brought for fever, and bids me goodnight. "Wait!" I call as she was about to leave.

She turns around, confused. "Why?" She asks. I honestly have no idea to why I called her. So I just make another excuse but somewhat true.

"Thank you." I start.

Her lips curled a little. "Peeta, that's nothing…"

But I cut her. "Thank you for giving me patience in everything. Even when I humiliated you in your first day. Even when I trapped you on our old apple tree for the night because of that bummed dog. Even when I completely destroyed your singing competition. Even when I gave you something you didn't want in the janitor's closet. You have managed to forgive me even when my punishment isn't enough to make up for it. I already don't know how to make it all up to you... The tasks aren't enough…"

Her hand cups my face and more warmth finds its way there and the annoying feeling in my stomach returns again as I get more shivers. "Just don't go back to where you came from. Oh, and never mind those tasks. It's impossible to force two people in love anyways…" She says as she taps my cheek and removes her hand, finding their way to my forehead. "God, you're burning. I think I should stay here, look after you."

I just nod. Not knowing what other things I could say or do. She goes out of my tent and returns later with her pillow and thin blanket. She lays them beside me and scoots over next to me. But not too close, not close at all actually. The tent is quite roomy so I don't have any reason to feel uncomfortable next to her. But not in a bad way. I close my eyes shut with a small grin on my face but something starts to wanders around my mind… 'It's impossible to force two people in love'.

* * *

I don't know if I fell asleep but the next thing I knew, my eyes sprang open when my ears picks up a sound of breaking twigs. I feel that I am covered in cold sweat but I can't remember what I have been dreaming of. But the cold sweat is also a good sign that my temperature cooled down over night.

_Snap. Snap._

I hear them again. Afraid it is another beast to chew my leg off but I hear voices. "Katniss, wake up." I say to her in a hushed voice while shaking her lightly.

Her eyes flutter open and she begins to rise into a sitting position. "Huh? What?" she says sleepily.

_Snap. Snap._

Her concentration becomes tentative and tells me, "You stay here." I was going to stop her but she was already out before I could even open my mouth. Suddenly, I was afraid of what might happen to her. But I know she was alright because she came back before five minutes time. "Good news, Peeta, Gale's here and you're going to the hospital, quick. Now pack."

* * *

**So if you have realized, this chapter seems to be a little romance-y, well that's because I couldn't feel Peeta's love for Katniss when I reread everything. And I felt like it has been only focused on friendship. So, brace yourself! because there is a lot much more romance to come !**

**See you! Love Lots! Don't forget to review ! :D**


	15. A Family Time to Spare

**Hey :)**

**How's all my readers? Hope that everyone is safe from that Hurricane Sandy.**

**I don't want to lose any of you guys :)**

**Anyways... Let's go back to the story.**

**AudreyJeanne312: Yeah I did. Haha! :)**

**DedicatedWallflower: Aww. I'm so speechless right now. I don't know what to say. Just aww. :3**

**Thanks for your reviews! 3**

**Well, I don't really have much to say. So I bring you chapter 15! A FAMILY TIME TO SPARE! ENJOY!**

* * *

I am placed on a stretcher on my way to the Operating Room. Once there, Katniss and Gale were asked to stay outside of the room as the doctors and nurses work frantically at me. I recognize one of them is Katniss' mother.

"Give me the needle." I hear one of them say. I was injected by that needle and everything went black.

Once I wake up, I see Katniss and Gale beside me, engaged in a deep conversation, not noticing that I have already woken up. "You have to return it Catnip. It would be best to just let it go as if it never happened before." Gale whispers.

"I don't know Gale, our house has been searched already, but it's not there. I know where it is, but giving them just that might be a danger to us." Katniss says in a hushed voice to Gale.

"I know, I know. But if you don't, the consequences would be unpredictable. I know how dangerous…." Gale was about to say whatever he is about to say but he suddenly notices me peaking behind Katniss and changes what he was saying. "Oh, hey Peeta! Nice to see you awake and alive." He says cheerfully as if they weren't talking about something.

Katniss also turns around; her face shows a slight pinch of nervousness. "Peet, nice to see you're awake and alive." She repeats what Gale has just stated.

"I've heard." I say. I was trying to control myself from asking them what they were talking about, but I guess curiosity wins. "What were you both talking about? What was dangerous?"

Katniss hesitates before telling me "Oh nothing, just some kind of game that we know." She lied. I know she lied. I think this has something to do with what happened to her father.

I was just about to ask again but the room door bursts open and a mad looking woman comes bursting in which later I recognize as my mother. "What on earth have you done to my youngest son?!" She spats at the faces of Gale and Kat. "I don't know what other plans you've got in mind to destroy him, but I mark my words when I say I will destroy you first!" I notice that she has been telling only Katniss that one.

Okay, so this must be the first time my mother has shown concern for me, but I can't help it but let my temper rise on her. "It wasn't her fault." I try to control my voice for it to come out just bitterly.

"Not her fault? You could've lost your leg! You could've died for heaven's sake!" She shouted at me this time.

I haven't even noticed that my father was here before he laid his hand on her shoulder. "It wasn't her fault, it was just an accident." He says calmly. She glared at him for a moment before she stormed out of the room. He then takes a sit next to me and asks "How's my son?" He asks with a forced smile on his face, trying to keep his sadness to himself.

"I'm fine dad. Thanks to Katniss over there for aiding me while I was injured." I say pointing to Katniss. She grins a little to me and nods to my father. Gale fakes a cough and clears his throat. "Oh, and Gale too. He carried me." I added.

"Thank you. I know we've me but just in case you forgot, I'm Peeta's father, by the way." He says as he walks towards them and shakes both of their hands at the same time. He takes a step back to look at them and then back to me. A real smile already flashes his face. "So I guess I just have to leave you kids right now. I have to get back to the restaurant or home. I need to apologize also to your mother." I see his smile fade away while he thinks about my mother. "Goodbye." And there he goes, out the door.

Gale also speaks when he left the room. "Uhm. I have to go also, work and stuff." He says and out he goes, following the path my father just took. I suddenly notice that it's just Katniss and me, alone, in this room. I blush as this thought sinks in to me.

There was an awkward silence for a while, finally Katniss speaks. "It's already 11 in the evening. And it's Saturday. So I guess tomorrow would be you're the role play you've been waiting for." I just nod and another awkward silence. Oh my gosh! What do I say? "You'd also be released tomorrow morning so you don't have to worry about anything. You're leg must be already healed so it won't be that hard to walk tomorrow." She continues. Another awkward silence. "So I guess I'll go home now."

She starts to leave but I grab her fist, stopping her from going. She then looks back to me, waiting for what I was going to say. _Come on brain! _I think as she waits longer. Finally, I have something to say "I was given two free tickets for tomorrow. So, I guess I am going to invite you over." I say as I release her. She looks at me suspiciously so I quickly say "Gale can have the other."

"What about your parents? Your brothers?" She asks me.

"They can afford." I shrug. But I a look from Katniss that says I have offended her. "Not saying that you can't, I just want to make sure you would come." I say quickly.

She finally gives me a soft smile. "Thank you. I'll surely go. But I have to go now too. Prim is alone in her house." She says as she stands up and makes her way to the door.

"Kat!" I call out to her. "I was also wondering if you would want to go somewhere after that." Did I just ask her on a date?

I was afraid she would decline but she flashes me another smile and just gives me a thumbs up. And she turns to the right, making her disappear from my sight. I feel so hot right now. My heart is racing from her answer. I feel a tingling sensation from the bottom pit of my stomach. I can't help but smile like an idiot. And that was confirmed when my brother Terry came into sight. "Why are you smiling like an idiot?" was the first thing he said.

I suddenly try to hide my smile, but I fail miserably. "No, I am not." I deny. He raises an eyebrow at me so I say "I just remember a funny memory."

"Uh-huh" he says, smirking at me. "So I think this has nothing to do with the fact that Katniss has just walked out from your room with the fact that she was also smiling like an idiot when she left?"

My heart skipped a beat. "Wait. She did?" I could almost make out a beautiful curve on her soft red lips while she tucks in a strand of hair behind her ear, looking down while she takes huge steps at a time, not even noticing Terry. My face must be flushed right now because Terry starts to laugh. "What?" I say harshly.

"I can't believe it! My brother's in love!" He says while laughing.

I feel myself blush a little. "No, I am not. Like I would ever be." I try to deny.

The door swings open and two other people walks in. "What? Who's in love?" Says Johanna curiously, locked in the arms of my brother, Ken.

"No one." I say quickly.

"Then why are you blushing?" Ken says, teasing me. Johanna giggles and Terry says 'Ha!' to me.

"You know, it's not actually a bad thing to fall in love." Johanna says.

"Can we stop talking about love? You're all making me sick." I tell them and they all just laugh at me again.

"Why are you afraid to admit that you're in love? We already know you are. You talk in your sleep." Terry tells me.

"No, I do not. Wait, what were you doing in my room?" I ask suspiciously.

"Uh – I was just looking for some – when are you going to tell her you like her?" He changes the subject.

"Uh…. Get out." I say, frustrated.

"We are not going without an answer." Johanna says.

I think hard enough, when will I plan to tell her? "I don't know. Tomorrow maybe. After the show." I say, I feel a blush creeps up my face and my stomach is acting crazy again.

"You better be. I'll be there to make sure you will." Terry taunts me and both Johanna and Ken nod their head in agreement. After that, there was still a few teasing and laughing and more and they already went home.

I tried hard to sleep, but something still keeps on bickering at the back of my mind. _I am going to tell her that I love her tomorrow._ What would she tell me? How would she react? Does she love me also? Oh, I wish she does.

The time passes by and I still can't get to sleep. Later on, I realize it's already two in the morning. Will I really tell her today? Should I? Do I even have the guts to tell her?

It's morning already. I walk out of the hospital with the same thought roaming around my mind. What would she say?

The whole day passes by without me seeing _her_ and finally, it's 6 pm. The play would start already. I am already behind on the curtains on the stage as they say the start of the play. I don't even listen to the words spoken by my fellow actors. I am too nervous to listen right now. I don't know if it is because of this stage play or if it is because after this, I will have to confess my feelings for her. I only know that it is my time to act when Delly punches my arm, making me go back to reality.

I slowly step out of the curtains, and let the blinding light shine over my face, shaking nervously as I reveal myself.

* * *

**Yeah, I know... It's a bit short... and maybe a little boring.**

**Anyways... You'll know Peeta's competition in the next chapter that I'll be posting two days from now!**

**Oh, and here's another fanfic I have posted. A Stupid Kind of Love starring Katniss E. and Peeta M.! **

**So here's the Summary:**

**College and Graduating. Peeta Mellark has been in love for Katniss Everdeen ever since they were five! Apparently, Katniss has a crush on his best friend, Finnick Odair. She suddenly has a plan to make Finnick jealous by using Peeta. But while dating Peeta, she felt something that she has never felt before. WARNING! RATED M BECAUSE OF REASONS!**

**I hope you read that one too :)**

**Anyways... REVIEW PLEASE! :) HOpE YOU ENJOYED! :D  
**


	16. SURPRISE!

**Hey!**

**Thank you for reviews, alerts, and faves :)!**

**Bad news though. I won't be able to post anything until December or January again. Please don't leave me though.**

**Anyways, here is chapter 16 with SURPRISE!**

* * *

The blinding light flashes my eyes and illuminates my face as I take trembling steps out of the curtains and into the stage. My eyes takes time to adjust to the blazing light and once my vision goes clear, the nervousness I feel in my veins starts to take over me again. All of a sudden, I don't know what to do anymore. But once I see those pair of gray eyes trained on me, I feel a slight ease course through me.

I make my way towards the fake bar and order some sort of spirit which is actually apple juice. I gulp down the juice, pretending to be drunk, while I swagger towards the empty seat next to my friends. I don't have much to do on this first scene so I let my eyes scan the audience, making sure not to make it so obvious.

I search for Katniss who mysteriously disappeared from where I last saw her.

Instead of Katniss, my eyes fell on my family; my mother is not there of course, at the third row of the seats, huddled together with a blonde boy and girl that seem almost familiar from here.

I finally see dark haired girl with a dark haired boy, squeezing their way to where my family is, where I notice that Terry is waving at them, inviting them over. That freak bastard. He offered Katniss a seat in the middle of him and the blonde guy which I now realize as Cato. Gale sits next to Johanna. The blonde girl is Glimmer.

I have just been staring at her mingling with my family throughout the first scene, but something made my stomach flip. I notice Katniss scoot very close with Cato making me feel some unease in my part. And without mistake, I notice my brother giving me a warning signal like crossing a line across his neck while mouthing "MAYDAY" to me.

I feel a hard pinch from my co-actors and I realize it's my turn to act so I begin to strut as said on the script, and begin to make my way towards Delly, taking a sit next to her.

"Do you believe at love at first sight?" I ask her with my most awarding smile. I hear a few girls from the audience screeched as I style my hair and give her a flirtatious wink. Hoping that would make Katniss jealous.

I notice Delly's face starts to glow magenta while she says "I'm sorry. I don't. And if you haven't noticed, I am not part of this." as she licks her bottom lip and turns her spinning chair to the other direction.

I sneak a glance at Katniss before going back to the front of Delly. I feel my insides just dropped as I watch Cato stretching while putting his arm around her, and she doesn't even mind. "How about at second sight?" I ask Delly, trying my best to flirt with her as I put a finger on her chin. I raise my eyebrows and say "Can be" Answering my own question. I sneak another glance at Katniss, just to check if there is any form of jealousy, instead, she is laughing with Cato. Not even watching.

"Are you some sort of test?" Delly asks the first pick-up line.

I try to look bewildered as I ask "Why?"

"Because I can't seem to concentrate on anyone but you know." She says in a flattering tune.

I force a smile and chuckle a bit. After that I say "I think there's something wrong with your phone."

She also forces a bewildered look and asks me "Why?"

"Because my number's not in it." I answer with a light grin on my face.

I take another chance at Katniss and Cato, and find myself gritting my teeth unconsciously as I look at them. I don't know why, but I seriously want to strangle Cato right now, even if he is my cousin.

I turn back to face Delly, who also notices my distress because of the immediate closeness of my cousin and my…. let's say friend. Once she notices what's going on, she also tries hard enough to flirt with me, but neither of them looks our way. Just stuck in their precious little world.

My stomach keeps on turning as I steal glances from the two of _them_. I don't know what the problem is, but my heartbeat is going so fast, it hurts. Spreading the agony till it reaches the tip of my fingers. It is tampering my breathing pattern, making me take large amounts of air slowly, that you almost see the rise and fall of my chest.

I can't also help but glare at them every now and then. It seems like the Trojan War is having a reenactment inside my stomach. I could choke Cato right now.

See? I even repeat the things I already said. I'm humiliating myself from the crowd now.

But what can I do? Katniss is not mine for me to act like I own her. But it still is hard for me not to act like this. It's just something I haven't felt before, that's why I'm not used to this feeling. This feeling. What is this feeling? Ownership? Obligation? Jealousy?

I am so full of this feeling; I can't even stop quivering as I fit Delly the fake engagement ring. Where she flings her arms around me. Peppering my face with kisses.

With a stupid thought that came into my mind, I kissed Delly full in the lips. A lot of boys hooted, a lot of girls are disappointed. I am disappointed myself. I thought if I was seen by _her_ kissing other girls, she would have the same reaction, but she doesn't. Instead, she is still busy with her 'boyfriend' Cato.

Ugh, that thought makes me shiver. I don't like that thought. Then what do I like?

Let's see – Katniss, in the audience, tentatively watching me, and then after that, we are going to go on a date where I asked her yesterday. Then, I tell her….

I suddenly become nervous again. Thinking about when I tell her, later. But only when we're alone. I don't want Cato ruining my moment.

What am I doing? Why am I kissing Delly again? Ugh, forgot. I think I'll let her go.

I'm so demented now; I can't even narrate this part clearly anymore. So let's just get over this role-play, quick.

After the horrible, awful role play, I went backstage to change to my real clothes, only to find the girl I have been eyeing at at the stage is here, waiting for me. "Oh, Kat – What are you doing here?" I ask, still puzzled by her presence.

"Terry, Ken, and Johanna have been convincing me to come here. They have told me that you were supposed to tell me something." She says in a casual tone.

A rush of nervousness has spread through my veins – _again_. I look at her, and she looks at me back. Waiting. I can't seem to find the right words to say in this state. "Those freaking bastards." I mutter.

Katniss looks taken aback by what I have said. "Excuse me?" She says in an offended voice.

"Nothing." I answer quickly. I could feel my face sweating, my heart rushing, this could not get worse could it?

Her eyebrows crease as she examines my face. "What then?" A little impatient. Why does she seem to be in a bad mood?

"I just want to tell you that I –." I was about to say what I have been edging to tell her but then I was cut off by no other than the cock blocker himself. Cato.

"Hey Katniss, do you have any plans this evening?" He asks in a very calm voice. So calm, that I secretly mock him inside my head. Stop being so childish, Peeta!

I quickly took Katniss by the arm and say, "Sorry, she's with me." in a very harsh voice.

Cato raises an eyebrow at me and then asks "So, the two of you are dating then?"

Katniss lets out a forced laugh and say, "Ugh, of course not." as she jerks her arm away. "Peeta just thought of treating me out for a dinner after his first acting experience." Her voice is rather shaky.

Cato nods his head in understanding. "Okay then. I just thought maybe you would like to – never mind, you might have more fun with Peeta."

But, adding to my stomach pain, Katniss held the arm of Cato and says "I think we could go – you know, Peeta would be interested wherever that would be. Right, Peeta?" She asks, but her eyes are boring into mine telling me that I have to say yes.

"Oh, I think Peeta wouldn't mind. It is his house anyway. I'm inviting you to have dinner with the Mellarks." Says the I-think-I'm-so-perfect…. I mean Cato.

"Oh I would love to come." Katniss says sweetly. So sickening.

So we went to ride on the other blonde guy's car, on our way to _my_ house.

I hate this feeling of hatred towards my cousin. He is my cousin after all, and he's just being nice. As always. Yeah, and carrying Katniss in order to avoid my dog is just being nice. How unpredictably nice is that guy I name as my cousin.

How funny he is too. Making everyone laugh at dinner and making me laugh at my own jokes, only fading when I realize I am the only one laughing. For example:

The 2nd blonde dude: I still remember when Peeta and I were swimming in the beach back then, while making sand castles, what he thought was sand was actually manure. I kept telling him that that was not sand, but he wouldn't listen. So he was known as the stinker of the day.

The original blonde dude: At least I got the title.

Seriously? Who is funnier? Ugh…. I can't narrate anymore. I'm going to bed.

* * *

**What have I written?**

**I am out of my mind, I guess.**

**But leaving you guys for two months give me a feeling of being a traitor after promising I would post every after two days.**

**So, please review! even if it is negative...**

**I just hope I won't loose followers.**


	17. Sleepy Head

**IM BACK!**

**Aww :) You're still here. K3 U guys!**

**Sorry or the hold up... But here's chapter 17! With SLEEPY HEAD!**

**Hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

"_SHHH! He's waking up!"_

"_Well, remember as planned"_

"_Oh God, his breath stinks…."_

Those whispers are the first to enter my ears as I start to wake up.

The first one is probably from Ken since he's voice is deeper than that of Terry. The second is a girl's voice which I'm guessing is Johanna. The third breath smells like rotten eggs and sour milk so I'm absolutely positive that it is Terry.

My nose wrinkled at the smell.

I open my eyes with difficulty because of the dirt that formed at the corners of my eyes. The images formed by it are a little blurry so I wipe the dirt away with my fingers.

The image began to adjust in my eyesight and what lies before me made me gasp. The three of them are less then inches close to my face with horrible; huge freakishly grins on their faces that I'm sure would haunt me in my dreams from this time on.

I didn't know why it happened but my fist came in contact with Terry's nose making him bleed. "Why did you punch me?" he asked, perplexed, while he was wiping his nose with the tissue on my bedside table.

"Why were you so close to me?" I ask back, perplexed too, but not feeling sorry for his broken nose.

"I – you – Ken would explain!" he said before jumping out the room. Probably to get some ice.

I raised my eyebrows at Ken and future wife Johanna to explain. But all he said was "That was quite unexpected." And she nodded.

Both of them are already a meter away from me. Afraid to get punched also. But I'm not going to punch anybody. I was just a little bit surprised. And no one should ever do that when one wakes up.

"Uh… I'm not going to punch you." I say drowsily while I scratch my scalp.

"We know."Johanna squeaked a little. She grasped the arm of Ken.

"So?" I raise my eyebrow again. "What are you doing here?"

"We just wanted to talk about last night." Ken finally said.

I already feel a huge punch in my stomach, letting all the air leave my body. Last night. What I thought would be one of the best nights of my life turned out to be the worst. Katniss is all over Cato. Cato is all over Katniss. It makes me want to puke.

"What about it?" I try to say it as casual as usual. Maybe I would fool him to believe I'm alright. Katniss did say I am a great actor. Well, she still said it.

"I know what you're thinking right now." He says. I almost forgot, Ken could see past through the souls of people. "And it's not what it seems like."

I snort. "Oh yeah? Try to tell that to someone who would believe your lie, would you?" And then I bury my face in my pillow.

I hear footsteps coming closer to me and I feel my bed slightly sink on one side. I small hand touches the exposed part of my arm making me look up. "Please Peeta. Listen to your brother for a moment." Johanna says. She's like the mother I never had. But I had to push the thought away because it made me shiver a little inside.

I look at my brother again and wave my hand, gesturing him to go on. "I am just going to say this straight to you." He said. "Terry made a bet to Katniss and Cato that they can't act all 'lovey-dovey' with each other in one night so they accepted the challenge. So they aren't really into each other." I thought I heard myself sigh a bit. "But… Cato actually really likes her." He added it as an afterthought.

My face meets with my pillow again. My closest cousin. My cousin. My relative. Out of all the people I could compete with and it is him. My tall, handsome, rich, intelligent cousin. Whom I know could make a girl fall in a matter of seconds. "Thanks for the comfort." I murmur against my pillow.

"You're welcome, brotha" The voice belongs to Terry this time.

"What time is it?" I groan.

"Four in the morning. Your welcome." And he rushed past outside the door.

* * *

I wake with a start when I heard a knock on the door. I was so glad because I was actually having a nightmare I honestly can't remember. But not so glad when brown eyes with blonde hair peaked through the door. It was Cato. "Can I – uh – talk to you for a moment?" he asks.

I don't want to hold a grudge against him so I let him in. "So, you friends with Katniss?" He asks uncomfortably. I nod my head but it seemed more like a jerk than a nod. "_just_ friends?" He asks again. And I nod. Again.

I have a very funny feeling in the pit of my stomach as I say "Yeah. Just friends. Nothing more, nothing less."

He seemed to sigh with relief because after I said that he immediately said "Good. I just wanted to make sure there aren't any hard feelings between us after today."

"What do you mean?" I ask. Already knowing the answer.

"I was just thinking of asking her on a date. After all the fun I had with her yesterday, I just can't wait what it feels like to actually go on a real date with her." His smile tells me that he's falling for her. And his eyes tell me that he's serious. I was ready to punch him. But I have to hold myself back.

So I lied. "I don't know about you, but I wouldn't go for her if I was you." Not real. I love her.

His eyebrow rose, amused. "Why?"

_Because I love her. _"Because she's not good for you. I am her friend but I could see that she would somehow turn your world upside down and let it sink into the ashes."

"I don't think she's going to do that." He says. Can't you take a hint?

Irritated, I snap at him. "Then ask her out then."

He nods and walks toward the door after saying "Wish me luck." And then he's gone.

I want to be a good cousin abd a good friend and just be happy for them. But in my head, I know that would never be the case.

_Please turn him down. Don't say yes. Please… please… please…_

I pray quietly before I got back to sleep.

* * *

I wake up by the sound of my phone ringing. I reach for it at my bedside table and see the word "Madge" flash into the screen.

Why was she calling?

I press the answer button and sleepily say "Yehp?" While letting my eyes close to rest.

"Peeta?" Wait. This isn't Madge. It's Katniss.

My eyes sprang wide open and ask "Katniss?"

"Yes." My heart is racing already. Every beat faster than before. "Where are you?"

"At home." I answer as casual as I can.

"Still?"

"Yeah. I – uh – just woke up."

"You've been asleep the whole day? Wake up sleepy head! It's already afternoon!" I check the time on my phone and see that she's right. It's already 3 pm. "You've also missed school!"

"And you miss me." I say the words before thinking. I already feel my heart sinking.

She gives a light laugh. "Yeah, I miss you." She says jokingly, but I blush. I can't believe it's possible for me to blush.

Somehow, I found it hard to find the correct words to respond to that, so I simply change the topic. "What are you calling for? Anyway?"

"Someone just asked me out on a date." And that's when I remember my frustration. Cato.

I laugh nervously. "Are you joking?" I know you're not. "Someone asked _you_ on a date?"

"Laugh all you want Mellark, but someone actually finds me attractive."

"It's hard to see which part."

"I would punch you right now if you were here, you know?"

"But I'm not there. So just punch the person right next to you."

"I can't. It's actually the person who asked me."

I can't stop myself but say "Cato. And you said yes." Which came out colder than I expected.

A long pause comes and leaves before she answers "Yes. And Yes." And that's when I feel my stomach tighten, my heart burn, and feeling every bit of air passing through my larynx.

"Okay…" I say uneasily. "Have fun then… And… Well, goodbye, I guess…"

Before I could tap the 'End Call' button, she shouts through the phone that I swear did some permanent damage to my ear drums. "Don't hang out on me yet!"

"Well, don't shout. My ears are very delicate." I grunt.

"Yeah, right. Whatever." She pauses a bit before continuing. "I want you to come with us on our date."

She is murdering me. "Er…"

"It would be fun! I promise." She squeaked.

No, it won't. "Yeah. Sure." Why did I say that? "Just make sure your boyfriend takes care of the bill." Maybe I was a little bit cold when you said that.

Katniss giggles. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Whatever." I shrug. Long pause. "You still there?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm still here." Another long pause. "Look, Peeta… Thanks for being such a good friend to me…"

"I'm not a good friend. You just have a special place in my heart that it would be hard to say no to you." _Shit._ Why did I say that?!

"What was that?"

"I said 'I'm not a good friend. Foods just have a special place in my stomach that it would be hard to say no to… it.'" Not the best excuse. But it is the first thing that came into my mind.

"That's not what I heard."

_Crap_. My heart is running again. It's a miracle that I managed to keep my voice calm. "What is it then?"

"You just indirectly told me that you love me."

I snort. "You wish."

"Well, you did!" I did not answer after that. Another long pause. "See you tomorrow then. At the Central Park. 6 pm. Since he asked for dinner." Another long pause. "Bye then. Love you." And she's gone.

I quickly typed a message after that. _To Katniss: Love you too. _And it took me to think twice, thrice, before I sent it. Quickly followed by _But the food is more tempting._

* * *

__**So there you are! Chapter 17! (Can't look for a good title)**

**Anyways... I'm really sorry for the long hold up... I might have gotten distracted...**

**I just read a lot of great books which I would want you guys to read too :)**

**But my favorite is 'Starters'**

**So... I am encouraging you all to read it!**

**Anyways... Please REVIEW! THANKYOU ! K3**


	18. Heart-Breaker

**Hello! :)**

**First of all, Thanks for all of those who reviewed, followed, and Favorited my story! :D**

**Uhmmm... Not much to say now, I guess. xD**

**So Anyways, this is chapter 18 of BFL! HEART BREAKER!**

* * *

Left. Right. Twenty minutes has passed and still no sign of her. Maybe she bailed out of her date with Cato. That makes me slightly better. Left. Left. And then… Stop.

I am already in front of a hotdog stand at the far corner of the park. But I could still see when she's arrived from here because of the clear view. "Two hotdogs please." I say to the seller and pay 10 dollars later.

I keep one hotdog for Katniss. Or Cato. Whoever arrives first. And then walk back to my usual place to wait. What is taking them so long?

Taking a seat on the bench, I slowly eat the hotdog I bought, more nibbling than eating.

"Hey." I hear a beautiful girl speak from the left side.

It's Katniss.

But she doesn't look the way she normally looks. She looks different. Her normal shirt and pants outfit have been replaced by a black coat that wears down just above her knees and a scarf to match her coat. Her hair is not in a braid anymore but combed down into a wavy gloss curtain. It would be impossible to take my eyes off her this night.

"I'm hungry, let's buy more hotdogs." She says. Noticing that I have a hotdog on hand.

Suddenly, I feel like I'm loss for words but recover long enough for her not to have anything in mind. "I… actually bought… you one already." I stammer.

Her eyes lit up at the sight of food and took it swiftly from my hand then sat down beside me. "Aww. Thank you." She smiles sweetly, taking a bite of the snack. But then her face converts to being puzzled. "Why are you suddenly being so thoughtful of me?"

Now, I really am loss for words. I just gaze at her. At the way her hair moves with the wind. At the way her skin lightens under the moonlight. I've seen her like this before. The night I realize my feelings for her. Actually, I see her like this every time I see her. But it still has the same effect on me. Like I am falling for her over and over again. And it's the best kind of effect that I could ask for.

Unfortunately, she catches me staring at her. "What?" Her lips curl.

"What?" I ask back.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Awe-strucked." I do not answer. "Is this too much?" She asks me while pointing at her outfit. I shake my head. "Do I have something on my face then?"

She does. Actually. So I cup one side of her face with my right hand. And with my thumb, wipe the ketchup at the corner of her lips. And remove my hand from her face.

She closes her eyes then opens them three seconds later. She then pursed her lips and breathed "Thank you."

"Yeah." I nod.

After a moment of silence, we both jump at the beep of the car just behind us. Cato is behind us. Wearing a simple button up white shirt and dark jeans. And is on a cherry red sports car. I quite forgot that this wasn't my date.

We both sprang up to our feet. And Cato makes his way to us. But before he arrives, Katniss grips tight on my hand. Her palms are sweaty and shaking. It's only now that I realize how nervous she is. "Ho – How do I look?" Her voice is trembling.

I hold her tighter. "You're perfect." I tell her seriously. She finally let go. And Cato is holding out his hand for her to hold. Without hesitation, she laces her fingers with those of him. The sight of it makes me sick. It makes me want to run away from here and drink as much alcohol as I need. I miss alcohol. And I need it right now. But the sight of Katniss makes me stop from going to the closest bar from here.

Cato opens the door for Katniss, but before she goes inside, she gives me a wide smile and mouths "Thank you." The car door closes and I ride into the backseat.

* * *

We pull over in front of the "Cartridge Haven". The five star restaurant of the Cartwright's, and the rival of my father's place. The name is Cartridge because it is a combined name of Delly's mother and father; Cartwright and Umbridge. Delly and I maybe friends but our parents are rivals.

The restaurant is made of pine wood, making it look much less of a restaurant and more of a forest house. Or mansion. It opens at six in the evening and closes when midnight has struck. And, until now, they are winning in the battle of our parents. And Cato is taking us here.

Cato accompanies Katniss again and I am left to walk behind them. Following their trail of horror. We are seated on a four person table. And the two "lovers" sit next to each other where I know they would cuddle later. I sit in front of Cato, which makes it worse.

A girl waiter with pale skin and black hair distributes the menu to us. While that was happening, I got a weird feeling that she is observing me. And when I look at her, she smiles before she leaves. And just as I predicted, Katniss and Cato cuddles in front of by putting his arms around her shoulder and she rests her head in the crook of his neck. "Ugh." I breath in disgust while looking down the table to block the sickening view.

After a while, the waiter finally arrives back with a pen and pad of paper. "Good evening sirs and miss. Welcome to the Cartridge Haven. May I take your order?" She asks while flipping her pad open.

"I think I'll have the T-bone Steak Special, well-done, with two bottles of beer. And Cesar's Salad with Iced Tea for the pretty lady." He says while smirking at Katniss. And she blushes. And I try my best to ignore them.

The waiter turns to me. "What about you, sir?" She says while winking and flipping her black curls.

I blink. It's only now I realize that she looks vaguely familiar. But I just shake the thought away. "I think I'll have the Wine Sauced Chicken Breast and just hot tea for my drinks. No sugar, please." I add before she leaves.

She licks her bottom lip and smiles at me flirtatiously. "You can count on that." She says that seductively. And then I realize I know who she is. She is Clove. The last girl I _almost _slept with. I begin to wonder why she is working here.

I stare at her for a moment, trying to find the answer, but Cato wakes me. "That girl hot for you, huh?" He asks me, smirking.

I think I've blushed. "No." I say. "She's just a bit familiar for me."

"Yeah." He nods. "Keep telling that yourself." And he chuckles.

"She's cute." Katniss blurts out. The tone in her voice says that she recognizes her too. Cato and I just stare at her.

Silence spreads through the table after that. Our food is served and Katniss and Cato are the only ones having a conversation. I am just ignored by them. Clove keeps on trying to seduce me. And I try to ignore her.

Finally, when we all finish eating, Cato announces "I'm just going to take a break." and leaves for the bathroom, leaving Katniss and me.

We are quiet for a few minutes and I decide to break the silence. "You're right. It is fun." I say sarcastically.

"Please don't kill me." She pleads.

"Well. Just right now, you are already killing me." I mutter bitterly. "And try to stop disgusting me with your affection for my cousin."

She frowns looking down. "Says the person who is a fan of PDA, especially in school." She folds her arm in front of her chest and shoots me a look. "And if I might know, that is Clove. The waiter who keeps on flirting with you. And you are checking her out in return. Now who is showing PDA?"

My eyebrows creased. "Excuse me. But I am not checking her out. And it is not my fault that people are flirting with me. And yes. She is Clove. But she is already in my history book, for fuck's sake." I say sharply.

"And right now, the look on your face shows that you want to study her again." She snaps at me.

People are staring right now but I don't care. I close my eyes, frustrated. And open them while sneering at her. "And so what?" I ask harshly. "What if maybe I want to study her again? And maybe explore her, even? What do you care?"

"I care because you're my friend!" She shouts. "You're my best friend! And if you have forgotten, you also promised that you would never change back to your old ways!"

She's right. I did. She remembers. Guilt. That is what I feel as her words struck me like lightning. But that doesn't help me to keep my mouth shut. "That's it! You're just my friend! You should not tell me what to do and what to want! That's all that ever is! And that's all that ever will be! I have accepted that a long time ago and I think you should accept that also." I shout. But I could already feel tears trying to escape my eyes and pour down as I say reality to myself.

She stands and I stand too. "You!" She exclaims as she pokes her finger repeatedly on the middle of my chest. "You think that I haven't accepted that a long time ago?! But I did! And it was harder than you think!"

Cato is now back from the restroom and rushes up to us. "Hey. Stop it now." He says while trying to carry Katniss away from me.

But she thrashes out from his grip. "YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE BEING HURT?!" She screams. The restaurant is silent now. Not even the scratches of the forks and knives on the plate are being heard. Everybody is still. Watching us. Even Cato stopped from trying to carry Katniss away. She paralyzed the whole restaurant. The only sound made is the sound of our heavy breathing. "Then you're wrong." Tears are already streaming down her face.

For a moment, I want to comfort her. Hug her and tell her I'm sorry. Whisper soothing words for her that only I know. Kiss her even, if she allows it. But I can't. She has paralyzed me too.

The next words to come out of her mouth are broken whispers. But I know the whole restaurant could still hear them. "Why are you just too stupid to see that?" And she runs out of the restaurant.

A few people are still paralyzed. A few are already moving slightly, slowly moving on from the scene we just made. Cato looks for Clove and pays our bills. I just feel guilty looking at him. I destroyed what happens to be their first date. He looks at me. I expect to see anger and hatred. But the only thing I see is hurt and betrayal. Which makes my feelings worse.

He walks away. I silently wish for him to follow Katniss. To make things better in every way he can. Even though that pokes holes through my soul. But I have hurt both of them more than enough.

* * *

After everyone has gotten over the scene we made, I was getting my things, ready to leave. But a hand holds my arm. Stopping me. "Peeta." She says, holding me tighter. It's Clove. Her eyes shows the look of concern. But I can't help myself and be angry at them. I try to hide my anger, though. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." I say with a calm voice. "It's not your fault."

"No. I know it is." She says sadly. Finally, she lets go of my arm and pull something from her pocket. She gives it to me and I see it's her phone number. "Call me or text me if you need some help." And she walks away.

I decided to go home after that but stopped halfway through my tracks. And march to the house of Katniss. I need to tell her I'm sorry. Even though she doesn't forgive me. I have to try.

I am already how many meters away from her house when I realize they've just arrived. I could see clearly that Katniss has stopped crying. The knot in my stomach has loosened a bit by the sight.

Cato is in front of her right now and they're talking. But I can't quite hear what they're saying. When they stop talking, I see Cato rest his hand at the side of her cheek. And leans in to kiss her.

I run away. I didn't see them kiss. And I don't want to. So I run away.

* * *

**YAY! We survived eighteen chapters already!**

**Is it good or bad?**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Anyways... Can you guys give me songs for their upcoming prom? ;) **


	19. Back on Track

**Hey :)**

**I am sooooo sorry for the long delay.**

**I have been really busy a lot lately.**

**Thank you though, for all the reviews, favorites, and follows.**

**I am so glad to see that a lot still follows this fanfic.**

**So, here's my chapter 19- Back on Track!**

* * *

I stretch my hand to get my phone on the bedside table. Already midnight. It has been hours ago since I last saw Katniss, looking impossibly beautiful as usual. Hours ago since I have gazed at her, long enough to remember what she looks like under the moonlight, but not long enough to satisfy my hunger of her longing. Hours ago since we had a conversation, that turned into an argument, that brought tears rolling down her precious little cheeks. Hours ago when I saw Cato about to kiss Katniss, but did not saw because I ran away. But, until now, she is the only thing stuck in my mind.

I sigh and push myself to sit up.

I hate this feeling. This feeling that I am in love with a friend who loves someone close to you. Someone close to you that you know is ten times better than you, and you have no chance of competing.

What is worse, the friend I am talking about is my best friend.

I collapse again on my bed, more frustrated as the time goes by.

I throw my phone upwards, but since I wasn't using my common sense or just wasn't thinking straight, the phone fell back and hit my forehead.

"_Fuck!"_ I cursed out loud my dog started barking.

I sat back up, rubbing my forehead. I pick up my phone, angry at it for attacking me, and threw it against the wall. The phone disassembled. But I don't have time to feel guilty about that right now. I'll be guilty about it later. Right now, I have to go somewhere.

I sprint to my feet, searching slippers, and put them on.

I don't care if it is half past midnight. I don't care if she might be sleeping or not. I don't care if it is really cold right now. I don't care if I ran out of the house in blue pajamas and black slippers. All I care about is to say my apology before it is too late.

I pass some drunken strangers before I got there. Her house is still the same as I remembered ever since the first time I saw it. One-story house. White painting. Made of wood. Small, but not the smallest. Two windows at the front. One window at the back. Three windows at the sides. Two Trash Cans at the side, one for biodegradable and one for non-biodegradable. A lady goat, tied to the front porch. And a park bench on the front porch.

What I don't remember, though, is a pretty girl lying on the park bench on the front porch, covered by a thin orange blanket that is supposed to protect her from the mosquito bites and the bitter cold. What was she thinking? She could be raped. Or worse, murdered.

I slowly step at the porch, when the door creaked open. It was her little sister.

I was about to ask what she was doing awake three fourth hours past the middle of the night, but she spoke first. "She refused to go inside. After her date left, she was out here, crying. I wanted to stay out here for her, but she insisted I go to sleep. She said that I still have school tomorrow." She chuckled at the thought.

I know she laughed because she wants to convince me that she is alright, but she isn't. Even with the dim moonlight, I could see her eyes are red, both from the tears that damaged her and from the tears she rubbed away. She is a good actress, though. If it wasn't for the small amount of light, I would have been literally convinced that she is alright.

"But no school is worth my sister." She continues. "She might not know, but I was just behind the window, watching for her. Hoping nothing bad would happen to her." She's crying. "This is the second time I have seen her so broken. The first is when our father died." She looks at me, her innocent bright blue eyes sparkling under the moonlight. "What happened, Peeta?"

I could not say, even if I wanted to admit my wrong doing. I stretched my arms wide open, proposing a hug for her. She wrapped her arms around me, and there she cried, silent sobs. "Oh, Primrose." I whisper. "The girl who cried when her sister cried… I promise, I would look out for her this time."

"No. Not only this time. Promise me you would look out for her everyday, even when things get complicated." She whispers back before she unwrap her arms around me to wipe away her tears.

I smile at her. "Everyday." I promised. "Where's your mother?"

"Working. She is on night shift this time. From 10 in the evening until 9 in the morning, then she is also taking extra shifts because we badly need money. It almost seems like she lives there already. But I could still feel her presence." She says as she points at her heart.

I smile and set her off to bed.

She brought me a cup of coffee before she went back to bed, while I stayed out here on the front porch, right next to Katniss.

I watch her while she sleeps. She looks so peaceful without that occasional scowl on her face. I smile, remembering all the smiles she had unconsciously shown me. I trail my fingers down her arm, to her fingers. I remember how right it felt when they were between mine. I tuck her hair behind her ear. I'd love her hair in any style. My eyes travel to her lips. I remember how it felt against mine. Even if it was just one time and an accident. It is still an amazing accident.

I must have dozed off, because the next time I saw her, I wake up with her head leaning on my shoulder. She's sitting next to me right now. Both of us are now covered by the orange blanket. When I look at her, I notice her eyes are still closed. She must have dozed off again.

The air has gone cooler and the sky has gone darker. Now I feel guilt about throwing my phone, I don't have a clock to check the time anymore.

I look at her again and feel that weird feeling at the pit of my stomach. That weird feeling I always have whenever she's around. I put an arm around her. I don't even care if she's seeing my cousin. Another feeling overtook me. Guilt. What am I saying? He's my best cousin.

Before I remove my arm around her shoulder, I tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear again. After I removed my arm around her shoulder, that is when she shifts her head on my shoulders as if to find a more comfortable spot to place it. She's awake.

"Why did you stay here? Outside?" I ask her.

"I might ask you the same question." She told me.

Besides loving you with all my heart, I have another reason. "You might get raped. Someone has to protect you if that happens." I told her.

"Oh." Is all she says.

The silence after that is uncomfortable. We just quarreled, and yet, here we are sitting beside each other.

I tried to break the silence. "You didn't answer my question." She didn't answer, until I realized the answer to the question was obvious.

I blushed. It is lucky that it is dark right now. "How did you know I would come?"

Minutes later, she answered. "I didn't. I just assumed."

Another silence followed.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

I kiss her forehead and whisper, "I'm sorry."

We both watched the sky turn from pitch black, into a soft shade of pink and purple, into sky blue. Neither of us breaks the silence. We just sit there, leaning to each other.

After the sun has fully rose up, I went back home to get ready for school.

* * *

"Peeta! Peeta!" I was sitting on the lunch table with Katniss, Madge and Gale when hear something loud running to me. Something red. It is Delly. "Peeta! Guess who just asked me to prom."

I guffawed. "Who the hell would ask you?" I joked. She blushed.

A crease forms in the middle of her brow. "Laugh all you want Mellark! But someone actually asked me out." She folds her arms in front of her chest, with a proud smile on her lips.

I laugh again. "Who? Your brother?" I ask as I sip from my water bottle.

She smiled. "No. Not _my_ brother." She says as she sits down next to me. Her smile is teasing and somewhat keeping a secret. Finally she says who the guy. I think I almost died when I choked on my food after hearing the words, "_Your_ brother."

We had to get out right now because we are now the center of attraction in the cafeteria.

Once we were out of the building, we sat beside a tree outside the school. That is our usual place, nowadays.

"When? How?" I still can't believe it. My brother. My childish one heck of a flirt brother would ask a girl on Prom. And not just any girl. Delly.

The four of them are laughing at me now because of my reaction. Who could anyone find this news funny?

"Hmm... When? Well, just yesterday. And how? Well. Do you remember when we had a little kiss on the stage, at the play. Well, after the play, he kind of confessed that he was a bit jealous when I kept on asking him what was wrong. I know! I was a bit surprised myself." She chattered excitedly, her smile reaching her ears.

"So later that night, I was still in shock. But then I realized, it was kind of obvious." She continued to babble. "Do you remember when we were in elementary? He gave me my first valentines gift when we were still in second grade. When I was a freshman in high school, he baked me a chocolate cake saying "GoodLuck!". On my second year, he was my first kiss because I was just desperate to know what it feels like, and he volunteered. When we fought, he gave me a bouquet of flowers with a note 'Sorry for what my brother had done'. So yeah. He was obvious."

She's right. He is obvious. But why hadn't I noticed it before? The first time he was baking a cake, it was a chocolate cake. He said it was for someone special. So I thought it might be for someone I know nothing about. The next day, Delly had chocolate cake for desert.

"So at night, I thought and thought of the moments we both had, and I realized, hey... Maybe I like him too. So when he asked if he could walk me home, I said yes, and thought I ought to give him a chance, after all. When we were already approaching, I was really surprised with what I saw. Petals, covering the ground. Nothing to see but petals. The only place that is not covered with petals has spelled the words P-R-O-M-?" She said with a blush, and Madge begins to smile. Katniss, however, looks really bored talking about boys.

I smile at her reaction.

"And I thought, hey, he deserves at least one date. So I said yes." She finished the story then giggled. Her face is flushed, and a huge smile is glued to her face.

I, however, did not still recover. "Wow. That was... wow." I said, sighing.

She rolled her eyes at me, then said, "Just because you can't find the courage to ask the girl you love to prom, doesn't mean he can't too."

This time, I was the one to blush.

Madge and Gale laughed. Katniss, on the other hand, just stared at me. I could see her eyes trained on me with the corner of my eye.

She seems to be observing me.

Again, that feeling whenever she is near overtakes me. This time, it is stronger than before. My hands began to sweat. I know Delly is giving a hint to me, she's probably yelling "_ASK HER TO PROM, NOW!" _inside her head right now. She raises an eyebrow and a playful smile dances on her lips. I am right. That is what she is trying to say.

_Later._ I try to tell her, and gladly, she nods.

Five minutes before the bell, I gathered all my courage to tap her shoulder and ask her. But I guess I took longer than I realized. The bell has rang, which means she wont have anything in her mind right now except to study. Especially when the end of the school year comes, just weeks away now.

So I decided, I'll ask her later when last period is over.

* * *

It's now or never. I tell myself as I walk up to her.

I tap her shoulder which makes her to turn around. Her hair flips and leaves me mouth-opened.

She raises an eyebrow. "Yes?" She asks, as she shifts the books she carries.

My heartbeat begins to increase, and I begin to sweat. "I-I uhhmm" I stuttered and gulped. This was getting more nerve wrecking than before. "I-uhh... was wondering if-"

My prepared failed speech was cut off by the honking of a horn by a car. I see who it is. Cato.

He gets out of the car and open the door for Katniss. She gives me a hug of goodbye before running of to Cato. Wherever they might be going, I won't know.

* * *

When I get home, I see Cato and Katniss on the just outside the door of our house. I am a bit broken hearted to see that blush on her face. Knowing that I am not the person causing it. I know I am being selfish, but that is the one sin I would commit if it comes to having her.

"Hey!" I hear Katniss giggle as Cato tickles her. "Stop it." She giggles more.

I know it is bad to eavesdrop, but I can't help it. I hide behind the tree that is wide enough for them not to see me, but close enough for me to hear them. This must be the worst decision I have done. I am hurting myself more. I am the only one to blame.

"Stop it!" Katniss shrieks with joy.

Cato stops tickling her, and chuckle himself. "Okay, okay." After that, he looks at her with serious eyes. "He-hey... I want to ask you something. Well, it's not actually asking, more of like... hmmm, proposing?"

I held my breath at the last word that Cato said. What does he mean?

I sneaked a peek at Katniss, and saw that her face is in a deep shade of fuchsia. "Whu-what do you mean?" She stutters.

Cato reached out for Katniss' hand and made her blush deeper. My blood is boiling, but I feel agony in my heart. This can't be happening. They're too young. I haven't even got a chance. That's not true though. I had all the chances in the world, but just didn't take it.

"I know that we have just met, but there's just something about you that makes me the happiest man on Earth by just seeing you. You have came in my life when I least expected you to. And I am never letting you go." Cato says, both of them staring at the other's eye. "I am leaving soon, though. This week's Friday." Prom night, I thought. "So, if I might ask you one question. Just one. And only one answer must be said, would you tell me the answer right away?"

I could feel my heart breaking, cracking. All the pieces falling, one by one. All of the pieces fall on my stomach, causing the sharp edges to dig deeper, causing my stomach to twist. The lack of oxygen being pumped damages my brain, making all the things around me a big blur. I can't even breathe properly right now. I take bigger amount of inhales than exhales. My knees begin to weaken, and a pain starts from the tips of my fingers making their way into me, damaging my whole body. Damaging me.

I can't look at them anymore, but I hear Katniss say, "That depends on the question if I would answer right away or not. What is the question?" I force to stop the tears forming in my eyes. I won't let a girl damage me. But then again, one already has.

A loud motorcycle passes by, causing me not to hear the question. But I hear Cato saying, "Think about it. Okay?"

"Okay." She says.

I look back and see Cato entering the house, and Katniss walking this way. Of course, this way is the way to the Seam.

She looks at the ground while walking to her home. She didn't even notice me. So I pass her again, trying to sound casual. "Hey." I say, startling her.

She looks at me as if she doesn't know me, then somehow recognizes who I am. "Oh, hey." She says, while tucking the loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "I wanna tell you something."

I know already. "Sure, what is it?"

"Cato, he... He kind of asked me to come with him. Because, of course, you might already know that he is leaving on Saturday since he is your cousin." I just nod. "So he asked me to come with him, and be with him there. Forever."

I cannot take it any longer. "No." I say, my voice dropped an octave. I then continue walking my way to my house.

"Wait... what?!" She says as she grabs my wrist, pulling me back to face her.

I sigh. "No. Don't go with him." And I continue on my way.

She grabs my shoulders this time, making me face her again. "But why?" She asks.

I should have said this a long time ago. Should have never delayed the moment I felt and realized it. This might not be the right time, but she asked, so I'll answer.

"Because I love you."

* * *

**HEY! :)**

**So that's it for Chapter 19-Back on track.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it. And I hope I didn't loose any followers because of the long delay.**

**Anyways. Please do Review. I love looking at your reviews. :)**


End file.
